True Love Doesn't Die In Time
by TheExperimenter10
Summary: He stopped in front of me and I looked up into his red eyes, seeing nothing but pain and suffering. I knew he didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice. I took his hand in mine and looked him square in the eyes. "Demetri..." I said slowly. "Kill me." Demetri/OC, Rated T For Safety. COMPLETE! Please Read and Review!
1. Prologue

**Hey readers, so I'm not really a HUGE twilight fan, but the only reason I sort of enjoyed it was because of the super awesome vampires and their gifts, and of course, Demetri. He's certainly good looking. :) Anywho this is my first Twilight fanfiction. It sort of comes into play with Breaking Daw Part 2 later on, like much later. There will be some mention of the Cullens and all that, so...enjoy! :)**

* * *

**True Love Doesn't Die In Time: Twilight Fanfic: Demetri/OC**

**Prologue:**

He circled me, red eyes watching me like a hawk hunting it's prey. I wasn't afraid, not of him, but of the other vampires watching us. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Felix stood by watching and waiting.

"Just get it over with." I whispered, even though I knew very well that the others could hear me anyways.

Demetri continued to circle me, and I continued to wait, however rather impatiently.

"Get on with it." growled Felix. "Or I'll take care of her myself."

"Felix." Aro said clicking his tongue. "Let Demetri take care of this." he said calmly.

Demetri stopped in front of me and I looked up into his red eyes, seeing nothing but pain and suffering. I knew he didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice.

I took his hand in mine and looked him square in the eyes.

"Demetri..." I said slowly.

"Kill me."

* * *

**Sooo? What did you think? Should I continue on with the story? **

**Please please leave me a review of your thoughts. :)**


	2. July 16th 1608: Birthday Party

**Hey readers, so here is the first chapter! Woot! **

* * *

**Chapter 1:July 16th, 1608: Birthday Party**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror as my hand maid, Bess tied up the last laces of my brand new gown that I had received as a gift from my uncle George in France.

"Eighteen..." I said sighing. I saw Bess look up at me in the mirror, and give me a half smile.

"Eighteen is still young, Miss." she said.

Shaking my head and turning around to face her, I said, "I feel...too old to be meeting bachelors NOW. I should have met them at sixteen."

Bess merely sighed and turned me back around to face the mirror again. My dark reddish, brown curls were pulled up into an elegant up-do that Bess had so wonderfully done for me.

Like with any hair style, there were still some pieces of hair that fell around my face, but I liked it that way, it made me look less...proper. The cream coloured silk gown was fitted tightly around my slim body, with small flowers embedded with gold thread and small silver beads.

Sighing, I looked away from my reflection, almost wishing I didn't look like I did at that moment. I would have given anything to wear a simple gown and slippers, with my hair loose around my shoulders. But, that wasn't how ladies dressed, according to my father.

"Don't worry about what people think. You are the daughter of one of the wealthiest men in the country. Men don't care how old you are." she said smiling.

"But that's just it. They don't care about me, they just want my father's money." I said angrily and throwing my hands in the air as I walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I want to marry a man who loves me, not my money." I said slouching and putting my head in my hands.

The bed sank a little as Bess sat down beside me and put her arms around me. She might have been my hand maiden, but she was my best friend, the only one I could confide in.

"What am I supposed to do, Bess?" I asked turning to face her.

"Right now? I believe you have guests to meet." she said smirking, then standing up and walking out of my room.

Sighing, I stood back up and followed her out of the room, and slowly made my way downstairs to meet the hundreds of men that were hoping to be eligible to marry me.

As I descended the stairs, I almost felt faint at the sight of all the men that were gathered in my living room, waiting to dance with me. I spotted my father waiting for me at the bottom of the spiraling staircase, smiling and holding a glass of champaigne in his hand. 'Do this for him.' I told myself and that's what I thought to myself for the entire night of dancing.

The party went on for hours, literally hours. I was sure it started around two in the afternoon, and ended around ten or eleven in the evening. By the end of it, my feet were sore from dancing with what seemed like every single man in town, which was over a few hundred of men. Some of them were at least twice my age and were nothing but creeps.

There were still people around despite the late hour, but I had no interest in even speaking to them, so I left the house, and went outside to my backyard. There was no one outside thankfully, when I looked around the overly large, grass and hedge filled yard. I walked on for a little longer until I reached the stone fountain that I usually came outside to see when I had nothing to do.

It was nothing special, at least not to me. A marble sculpted angel who was pouring water out of it's hands and into the stone basin below. I found peace when sitting out here, in the open. The garden which had taken years to grow into something beautiful, was filled with flowers and hedges, and trees that could easily take up the space of a small bedroom.

The sound of the water running and hitting the almost full basin below, was calming, at least to me. Reaching down I dipped my hand in the water and dragged it through, allowing the cool liquid to run through my hand.

I couldn't get over the fact that I was eighteen, and my father, was almost desperate for me to get a husband, but that was something I didn't want. Well, I didn't want to marry a man I met for barely ten minutes, dancing.

I wanted to marry a man I had gotten to know over time, and fell in love with during that time. Everyone tells me that true love doesn't exist, and that even in the rare cases where it has, it always dies over time. However, I believe that true love doesn't die in time.

"True love doesn't die." I muttered to myself, swirling the water around with my fingers.

"You know what they do to people who talk to themselves?" came a voice.

Startled, I jumped up and spun around, looking for the source of the voice. The dark made it difficult to see anything.

"Show yourself!" I said loudly, still looking around.

"I'm right behind you." the clearly male voice said.

Turning around, I came face to face with a man I didn't recognize. I couldn't make out any details of him, at least not in the dark.

"Who are you?" I asked stepping back a few feet towards my home in case I needed to run.

When he didn't answer my question, I asked him again, "Who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is simply, Demetri, and I want two things from you, Miss Moore, but one I shall not reveal to you, at least not now. However, one thing I do want is a dance." he replied in a silky voice, that might have had other women on their knees, but kept me standing and more aware.

"Why would you want to dance?" I asked eyeing what I could see of him in the dark. He didn't look like he had any weapons, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

"If I am correct, you're father is seeking out a husband for you, from all of the eligible gentlemen in this town." he said taking a step towards me, causing me to take a step backwards.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why YOU want to dance." I said.

"I believe I am an eligible gentleman." he said.

As I moved closer into the lights that came from inside the house, I could see him more clearly.

He wore light coloured clothing that any wealthy man would wear, which made his extremely pale skin look less pale. His eyes looked almost black and I wondered if it was because of the darkness, or if that was his actual eye colour. His dirty blonde hair was short, but long enough that anyone could, and would run their fingers through it.

All in all, I would admit that he was quite handsome, but I didn't know him, and that made him dangerous.

"I don't even know you." I said, my voice surprisingly not shaking as it would have with strangers.

There was something about him, that seemed to keep me calm.

"You didn't know any of them." he said pointing behind me inside the house, but still keeping his eyes on me, sending chills down my spine.

"Come on, one dance?" he asked holding out his hand.

I took a moment, thinking about his offer. What harm could come from one dance, and he was right, I didn't know any of the men I had danced with barely twenty minutes ago.

Sighing, I took his hand, startled by how cold it was, but ignored it. Demetri, as he called himself, pulled me closer to him, and placed a hand on my waist as the proper dancing postition. I couldn't believe I was doing this, dancing with a stranger who, for all I knew had been watching me since I had stepped outside.

We moved slowly across the stone path and occasionally stepped out on the grass.

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Moore." Demetri said as we stepped onto the path again.

"What is there to tell? You already know my last name." I said staring up at him. I could see the slight outline of a smirk on his lips as I said this.

"I believe everyone knows your last name. You should be more worried if I knew your first name, but then again, anyone here could have told me."

Gripping my hand tightly, he twirled me around and then pulled me back to him.

"May I say how lovely you smell?" he complimented, smiling.

Eyes widening, and cheeks flushing I cleared my throat and said, "Um, thank you."

Demetri let out a soft laugh, that caused me to smile a little. There was something about this man, I couldn't figure it out, that made me...like him. Sure he was handsome and had a melting voice, but it was the mysteriousness about him that drew me to him, but there was also a danger that came with mysteries.

"Scarlett! Scarlett! Time for bed, darling!" cried my father from inside our house. I looked up at Demetri and smiled awkwardly as I pulled my hands away and backed up, giving him the proper curtsy and head bow.

"Thank you, sir." I said standing back up.

Demetri gave a short bow before, quickly taking my hand and kissing it lightly, his eyes filled with what looked like hunger, but not for food. It was the kind of greedy look a man gave money or a woman when he saw one.

"I expect we'll be seeing more of each other, and soon." he said giving me a small smile.

I nodded, a little unsure of what he meant, but then turned around and headed back inside. When I looked over my shoulder to see if he was there, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Scarlett!" my father yelled again. Picking up my skirt, I ran inside to find him sitting at one of the tables with a bottle of scotch in his hand.

"There you are, come sit next to me." he said patting the chair beside him. I moved slowly forwards and took a seat.

"I wanted to give you this." he said putting the bottle down, taking my hand and placing a red velvet box in my hand. I looked up at him briefly and then down at the box.

"Open it." he said. I ran my fingers over the lid and gently pried it open to reveal a small silver pendant necklace.

"Father, it's beautiful." I gasped.

"It was your mother's, I gave it to her on her eighteenth birthday, two years after we married." he said carefully taking it out of the box and placing it around my neck.

"There." he said turning me around to face him.

He brought his hand up to my cheek and moved a strand of hair away from my face.

"You look so like your mother." he sighed, smiling.

"Now, off to bed." he said gesturing to the stairs behind me.

"Thank you, father." I said taking his hand and squeezing it tightly. He smiled at me, and sighed again.

"I know you don't like the idea of an arranged marriage, but trust me it's for the best." he said giving me another smile.

I looked down at our hands, and thought of Demetri, wondering if I should tell father about him. Demetri had said that we might see each other again, and I had started to like him, even though we had met, but if I had gotten to know him better then maybe, just maybe...

"Father, if I found someone, someone that I loved and loved me too, within this year, would you consider letting me marry him, instead?" I asked, looking into my father's brown eyes.

He gave me a questioning look, but didn't yell or shake his head. In fact he did the opposite. He smiled and nodded.

"That seems fair, and very grown up of you...yes, I believe we can work that out." he said squeezing my hand gently.

"Now off to bed, it's late." he said again. Smiling at my father, I stood up and walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

That night, after Bess had helped me out of my dress and I had climbed into bed, I found myself thinking of Demetri. I was a little frightened of how out of the blue he had shown up, and I was concerned about the way he had looked at me when we danced, the look of hunger and...lust, maybe? As much as I wanted to know more about him, I had to keep my guard up and be safe.

* * *

**Now I know it's weird that she sort of likes him, and that they just met and all that, but don't worry, the next chapter there will be more interaction, well a little bit to sort of have her get to know him a little more. :)**

**Please please leave me a review of your thoughts. :) **


	3. July 17th, 1608: Fancy Meeting You Here

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: July 17th, 1608: Fancy Meeting You Here**

The next morning, I woke up fairly early for my standards. It was so early, I was sure my father was still asleep. I didn't call for Bess, I was more than capable of getting myself dressed, except maybe with the corset, but I had done it before, I could do it again.

After I dressed myself in one of my less formal gowns, I pulled on a comfortable pair of shoes to walk around town with and silently left the house.

The sun hadn't completely risen yet, it was just peeking over the horizon, leaving the air slightly cooler than it usually would have been this time of year. I decided to head in the general direction of the main town, having not been there in a long time since the preparations for my birthday, I thought it best to revisit the place.

It was a very scenic walk on the way to town, what with walking through one of the only forests in this area. The trees themselves stood tall, towering over each other, making it almost impossible to see the sky. There were some small areas where the sun peaked through the branches, but other than that, there was next to no light as I walked down the familiar path through the forest.

I walked along the dirt path that had been made for those who took this route to and from town, though it was longer, it was my favourite place to go through. As I walked, I continued to admire everything I passed, from the trees, to the bees. Lonely though it was, walking through this forest, I enjoyed the peace and quiet, but some days, I really wished I could share this place with someone.

I remember, I used to dream about my life after I got married, I used to dream that I had a loving husband by my side, holding my hand and our children would walk in front of us, chasing each other. It would come true, one day, the day that I meet that one man that I will love for all eternity.

My thoughts, however, were interrupted when someone spoke from behind me.

"Ahh, the young bride to be."

I knew that voice, it was one that not many people could easily forget. It didn't scare me that he was there, I was a little freaked out, certainly, but never the less, I turned around to come face to face with Demetri. I gave him a short curtsy, as was tradition, and he gave me a low bow in return.

"Fancy meeting you here." I said smiling as he walked over to me.

When he stopped in front of me, I noticed something different about him. His eyes maybe? I never really saw his eyes the night before, but either way, they seemed strangely discoloured.

"Indeed we do." he replied smoothly.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked clasping my hands together in front of me.

Demetri shrugged and held out his arm for me take.

"Walk with me?" he asked.

Rolling my eyes at what a gentleman he was, something you don't find out here everyday, I looped my arm through his and together we continued down the path.

"I merely came outside to enjoy the weather, and I was hoping to run into you again, Miss Moore." he said while glancing down at me.

"Scarlett, please, call me Scarlett." I said looking up at him and smiling.

After years of people calling me 'Miss Moore' I would have rather been called by my first name rather than my last.

"Very well...Scarlett." he said in a voice that caused me to shiver.

"So, what are you doing out here on this fine day, Scarlett?" he asked a few moments later. Looking on ahead, I shrugged.

"I wanted to head into town and just...take time for myself. I like having time alone occasionally." I replied.

"I see." was all he said in response.

We walked on for twenty minutes, discussing likes and dislikes, people we knew or know, and just about everything about ourselves, except for our deepest and darkest secrets, though I admit, I don't have many.

Finally, after a while of walking we arrived just outside the town. I stared at all of the people bustling about doing their buisness. I was almost jealous of these simple people. Sometimes I wished that I had their lives, and not the one I had. My whole life I have been told what to do, what not to do, what's proper and what's not proper.

Rarely have I ever done things for the sheer pleasure or fun of it. That's why I was so jealous of these people. They at least had things to keep busy, where as I merely had a few hours of tutouring per day, and the rest of the day was mine.

Sighing, I pulled Demetri along behind me and we began looking at all the different stalls and vendors. I noticed that he kept his head down, and kept in the shaded spots as much as possible. I didn't really think too hard on it, seeing as it was really none of my buisness.

We walked around town for most of the day, just walking and looking around. Surprisingly enough for me, I enjoyed myself, I enjoyed walking and talking with Demetri. I found I could actually be who I was, as cheesy at is sounds, but it's true.

"Come here, Scarlett." he said beckoning me over to a shop.

As I neared him, I realized it was a jewelry store, the window alone fill with beautiful pieces of jewelry.

"What about it?" I asked staring into the window.

"I still haven't given you a birthday gift." he said pushing the door open and allowing me to step inside.

"You don't have to get me anything, Demetri, really." I said as he walked past me and began looking at all the necklaces.

"Ah, but you see it was manditory for every man who danced with you last night to get you a gift. Mine may be late, but I think it counts." he said peering inside the glass cases.

The man behind the counter watched us as we walked around the store, as if to make sure we wouldn't just run off with something.

"Sir?" Demetri said waving the man over to where he stood.

I stayed in my spot, not wanting to spoil what it was that Demetri was picking out.

"This one, I think." he said pointing to something inside a glass case.

The store owner, pulled the necklace out and when Demetri finished paying for it, he walked over to me and held out the necklace in his hand.

It was a simple silver chained necklace, with a small diamond encrusted heart hanging from it. My hand reached up to my neck, and fidgeted with my mother's pendant.

"Here," he said pulling the heart off of the chain. He carefully reached around me and unhooked my mother's necklace, and placed the new charm onto it before placing it around my neck once more.

"Thank you, Demetri." I said as we walked out of the store.

"You're welcome." he said smiling down at me.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked holding his arm out once more.

Nodding and smiling happily, I took his arm and off we went. Along the way, we continued talking about ourselves, but mostly it was him asking about me, which was fine, I just wanted to know more about him.

"Well, here we are." he said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Looking up, I found myself standing outside of my home. I turned to him, wanting to ask him something I had been dying to ask all day.

"Were you stalking me? When you found me last night and then this morning as well?" I asked pulling my arm away from his and looking into his...red...eyes.

Red...the colour of the devil, according to my father.

"Maybe," he said. "But only because I didn't want to lose the opportunity to know you better." he said giving me a charming smile. I didn't return the smile, I merely nodded my head and curtsied before heading back into my house.

After saying a quick hello to my father, I ran up to my room and shut the door.

"Red eyes." I said aloud. "Nothing in this world has red eyes."

I began pacing up and down my room, trying to figure out what in this world had red eyes, and what I now remembered about Demetri, pale and cold skin. Then it hit me...it hit me like a slap in face. The only possible answer to my questions, or rather thoughts.

"Miss Scarlett?" came Bess's voice from the other side of my door.

"Yes?" I called back, my hands shaking slightly.

The door was pushed open a crack and Bess's head appeared.

"Your father sent me up to get you for dinner." she said.

"I, uh already ate while I was in town today. I think I'll just go to bed early." I said giving her a small smile. Bess nodded and left, closing the door once more.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to my bed and placed my head in my hands. I couldn't believe it, it may have just been an assumpution, but the only reasonable explanation for Demetri's red eyes was that, he was a vampire.

Oddly enough, I wasn't afraid of him, that fact on the other, is what scared me the most. How could I not be afraid of him? He was a blood sucking demon, or at least that's how my father would put it.

"Oh Scarlett, what have you gotten yourself into?" I muttered to myself.

"I thought we had discussed the consequences of those who talk to themselves."

Jumping up and spinning around, I saw Demetri standing casually against the window frame. Swallowing hard, I shook my head.

"No, actually we didn't." I said, my voice surprisingly calm.

"Hm." was Demetri replid with as he started towards me. "You know what I am, don't you, Scarlett?" he asked in a soothing, calm voice, that didn't fool me.

"Yes." I said backing away from him.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"No, actually, I'm not." I said firmly.

"You should be." he said stopping about a foot away from where I stood.

"I'm not." I said again looking into his eyes.

"Do you know what I can do?" he asked backing up and sitting on my bed.

He patted the spot next to him, waiting for me to sit down. Slowly, and cautiously I moved forwards and sat down beside him.

Demetri turned slightly, and reached his hand towards me, brushing my hair back away from my shoulders and neck. He leaned in, his lips just brushing over my neck.

"You don't know, how much you tempt me, Scarlett." he purred, moving a little closer.

"As soon as I came near you, the scent of your blood overwhelmed me, but I couldn't kill you."

"Why not?" I asked, my hands beginning to shake.

"You're different, there was something about you that told me to stay away, to...wait." he said smiling, as he lightly left a kiss on my neck and then gently gripping my chin, making me look at him.

"Do want to know what I can do?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded, a little nervous to know, but curious, above all else.

"I track people, by catching the essence of a person's mind and then following it like a scent over a distance. That's how I hunt down and kill my prey." he explained.

I remained silent, then, completely unsure of what to say, or what to feel about him.

"If you're trying to scare me, it's not working." I said moving closer to him and putting a hand on his knee.

I had to admit to myself that Demetri was someone I wanted in my life. He was growing on me, in a good way, in a way that made me want him, and I couldn't let him go. I didn't care that we only met a day ago, that didn't matter to me.

"I'm not trying to scare you away, though you should be scared of me." he said smirking.

Laughing at this, I shook my head and smiled.

"I don't get scared easily." I said still laughing.

"Good." was all he said before he stood up and walked back to the window.

"Wait," I said quickly standing and turning so that I could see him. He looked over his shoulder at me, a small smile on his lips.

"Don't worry, I will return." he said, and then he jumped out the window, into the now completely dark and starry night.

* * *

**Ok, so I realize the first two chapters may seem...uninteresting, but the interesting stuff happens in chapter 3...or 4, I haven't decided yet :P**

**Please, I know there are people who are reading this, please leave a review for me so I know what you think. Be honest, I won't get angry or anything if the opinion is honest. **


	4. September 18th 1608: Sickness and Health

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: September 18th: In Sickness and In Health (Who Knew It Would End This Way?)**

Days seemed to pass, and before I knew it, months too. After all the time Demetri and I had spent together, I realized that I was falling even more deeply in love with him. I know it seems cliche for the girl to fall for the handsome, mysterious vampire, but I couldn't help it.

Demetri was everything I could have wanted in a man. Handsome, caring, loving, and polite. He almost seemed to good to be true, but he was, he was real, and he was in my life. I couldn't have been more content with my life than I was now. My life wasn't sad and depressing before he came along, but now it just seemed, one hundred times better.

After the first two months, he finally introduced himself to my father, who like everyone else, was completely charmed by Demetri. They had gotten along rather well, much to my surprise, I was worried my father wouldn't like Demetri and forbid me to see him again. Yet, he didn't say anything like that.

I often wondered if Demetri, being a vampire and all, was using some sort of mind trick on my father, allowing us to be together, but there was something about Demetri that made me think otherwise.

It wasn't until three months after we met that Demetri finally proposed to me. I remember father telling me that someone wanted to speak to me outside in the backyard, I knew it was Demetri, who else could it have been?

He was waiting by the fountain, hands behind his back, smiling at me as I ran up to him and lightly kissed his cold cheek. Taking me by the hand, he pulled me down to sit on the edge of the fountain, and held my hand in his.

"Scarlett, though we are certainly two very different people," he said, very literally of course.

"I don't want to go on "living" without you in my world. Will you do me the honour, of spending every minute of forever with me?"

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a simple silver band, with the words "forever" engraved around the outside.

I couldn't hold in the emotions I felt at that moment. Everything seemed to just feel right, then. Nodding, I smiled at him, tears falling slowly down my cheeks as he slid the ring onto my left hand.

Everything was perfect, everything...until a week before the wedding.

Demetri had snuck into my room on the Sunday, exactly one week before we were tobe married. We were lying on my bed, him, holding me in his arms as I rested my head on his chest.

We had just been discussing the transformation process from a human to a vampire. It seemed that, as much as Demetri loved me, he didn't want me to have to go through that, but he said he would change me, if there were no other options. Meaning, if I was dying.

None of what he said bothered me, I wasn't even sure I wanted to live an immortal life. I couldn't bare the thought of seeing all the people I love die right before my eyes, and there was a part of me that also didn't want to put Demetri through the process of having to bite me, with no guarantee that he would be able to stop.

"Even if I was dying, I wouldn't make you do it." I whispered to him as he played with my hair.

"I think it would be worse for me to watch you die than to change you." he whispered back.

I frowned at this, and then sat up. My throat was beginning to itch a little, but I ignored it.

"I don't want to put you through it." I said firmly.

I heard Demetri sigh and as he was about to speak again, I coughed. My hands were cupped around my mouth as I did so, and as I lowered them, I felt something warm on them.

Leaning across to my side table, I quickly lit a candle and held my hands closer to the light. On my palms, and my fingers, were small spots of blood. I felt the bed shift as Demetri got up and sped over to me, but I pulled my hands away.

"Demetri, you should go." I warned, before coughing again.

I felt dizzy, and exhausted and even a little nauseas.

"I can handle it, lay down, Scarlett." he said gently pushing me down on the bed.

He grabbed my hands, and seemed to hold his breath as he grabbed a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of my hands.

"I will go and get your father, and a doctor." he said before rushing out of my room.

I closed my eyes, and fear began to spread through me at the thought of what was wrong with me. I tried to fall back asleep, but I couldn't stop coughing, and to make things worse, I could hardly breath and there was a sharp pain in my chest. I had been coughing for a while now, and the pain in my chest had been there for a few days as well, but I never thought much of it.

A few hours later, I was surrounded by my father, Demetri, Bess and a doctor, who had concluded after many tests that I had Tuberculosis. Something that at the time was uncurable.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Demetri asked, worry clear in his eyes, and sadness in his voice.

The doctor shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not." he replied. "Well, I'll let you rest, young Scarlett."

After that, he left.

"Bess, could you give us some privacy please." my father asked gently to my hand maid.

When Bess left, I looked up at Demetri who stood across the room watching me and my father with pain in his eyes. My father held my hand firmly in his own as he looked at me, tears falling down his face.

"I love you so much, Scarlett. You have to know that." he said gently rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand.

"I do, father. You know I do." I said in return, feeling rather weak.

My father, lightly kissed my hand, before standing and turning to Demetri.

"I'll leave you two alone." he said. Demetri rushed to the side of my bed once my father left, and took my hand.

"Let me change you." he said.

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"No, Demetri." I replied reaching my hand up to touch his cheek.

There was a look in his eyes that made it seem like he was crying, but no tears appeared.

"I am not willing to lose you, Scarlett. You are the first women I have met that I have truly loved." he said looking directly into my eyes. The pain in them, was too much for me to bear, so I looked away.

"Let me sleep." I said quietly, closing my eyes.

"Lay with me." I heard Demetri sigh, but then I felt his arms around me within seconds. I smiled at the feeling of him holding me. A part of me wished that we could lay like this forever, but forever for me wasn't very long.

The week passed by in a blur and now there was only three days left until the wedding. I was surprised my father hadn't called it off, it was like he wasn't ready to believe that I wasn't going to live for much longer. I wasn't angry at him for that, but I thought that maybe he should at least call it off for now.

For most of the days after I had been told I was fatally ill, I had stayed in bed, Demetri by my side the entire day. He would either lay with me, or sit on the chair in the corner of my room, watching me incase I was about to leave him completely.

On the Thursday, almost three to four days before the day we were meant to get married, I had my eyes closed, not completely asleep, but not completely awake either. I could feel my body failing me, and I wasn't even afraid, I almost welcomed death, because death was better than the sudden burning feeling I felt in my left wrist.

My eyes flew open as the burning began to spread through my body. Before my eyes closed again, I saw Demetri standing by my bedroom door, blood smeared across his face.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't lose you." he said, wiping his hand across his mouth. I wanted to scream at him, but the pain that was coursing through my body, was overwhelming.

At first I wasn't sure what was happening, but then I realized. The transformation was beginning.

* * *

**Please, I know there are people who are reading this, please leave a review for me so I know what you think. Be honest, I won't get angry or anything if the opinion is honest. **


	5. No Date Because Time Doesn't Matter Now

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 4!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: No Date, Because Time Doesn't Really Matter Right Now**

I was right, death would have been better than this...whatever this was. The feeling of fire burning my very soul. The fire, though it felt like I was burning from the inside out, I felt suddenly stronger, like my broken lungs were suddenly healed and I could breath again, but this time, I felt like a whole new me.

Every bit of me that, while I was sick, was so to speak, broken, felt new and whole again.

Slowly, and carefully I began to move my fingers, and then my toes, trying to get a sense of them, trying to get used to them.

"Scarlett?"

There was a voice.

"Scarlett, can you hear me?"

I knew that voice. Demetri. _Demetri_. Slowly, I opened my eyes, and looked around the room. Everything seemed so...clear.

I could see every dust note floating around in the air, as they danced around each other. Quickly, I looked to my right at the curtains covering my windows. Even from here, I could see every fibre of the material, every weave that held the curtain together.

And thenI discovered that I could hear. I mean really hear. Downstairs I heard the shuffling of feet and the clanging of dishes being unstacked and placed on the table. "Just the one, please Bess." I heard my father say. It sounded as though he was standing beside me, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Scarlett?" Demetri asked again.

Sitting up, somewhat faster than I normally would have, I looked across the room at him. My hands brushed across the sheets as he took a step towards me, and I practically bounced off of the bed, and ran to the wall. Crouching down, I glared at him, as he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, taking a deep breath, but coming up unsatisfied.

Breathing, didn't feel normal all of a sudden, like it was a foreign thing to do now. But it was then, that I discovered the burning in my throat. There was no more of the fire in the rest of my body, but in my throat, I could feel it still.

"What is this?" I asked, reaching my hand to my throat.

I was done admiring the new sensations of being a vampire, knowing that was why I could see and hear and feel everything so clearly. I wanted to know why my throat was burning, and I wanted to know what I was supposed to do now.

Looking down briefly, I noticed I was wearing a long, black silk gown, something I don't remember putting on. However, I realized that it was what those who were dead wore. Frowning, I looked back up at Demetri who was now kneeling in front of me.

"That's the feeling of thirst." he said smiling.

"Thirst? Thirst for what?" I asked eyeing him.

"Blood." he stated firmly as if it was nothing to him.

Shaking my head, I stood up and headed for the door. It took me merely a sixth of a second to reach it, and when I did, I stopped.

"It takes getting used to, walking normally again." Demetri said casually strolling over to me.

"I can show you?" he offered, holding his hand out.

"No, I don't want your help." I snapped angrily, pushing past him, this time, to my surprise I was able to walk normally over to the window.

"You catch on quickly." he said laughing.

"Stop laughing at me." I said not turning to look at him. "You did this to me, you don't get to laugh." I muttered, knowing he could still hear me.

I ran my hands along the curtains and wondered why they were closed, I could clearly see the sun rays poking through the space where the curtains almost met.

"What happens if I step outside? Will I burn?" I asked, thinking back to what I had been told of vampires.

Demetri had never really told me what happens to him when he goes into the sunlight, so I really had no clue.

"Those are just myths, Scarlett. You won't burn. Trust me." he said walking up beside me.

"Hmm." was all I replied with, as I gripped the curtain, and pulled it aside, allowing the light of sun fill the room.

I was half expecting Demetri to be lying, and to feel my skin burn and peel away, but instead, I felt nothing. Looking down at my hands, I reached them out in front of me and stared in awe. It looked like my hands were made of tiny pieces of diamonds, all glittering in different directions as the sun reflected off of my skin.

I turned my head and looked up at Demetri who's entire face was glittering, making him look extremely beautiful. He always did, glittering or not, but there was something about him at the moment that made him seem a little more...dazzling.

"You're so beautiful." he said, turning his own head and looking down at me.

"What do you mean? I wasn't beautiful before all of this?" I asked teasingly.

Demetri smirked and shook his head, as he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I placed my hands on his chest, and then around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

Though I was angry at him for changing me, I put those emotions aside for the time be, and focused on the love I felt for my...fiancee? If that was what he still was.

"I love you." he murmered as he leaned in, and lightly pressed his lips to mine.

His skin no longer felt cold like it had when I was human. Instead he felt, not warm, but whatever the temperature was, we were the same, and that's all that I cared about.

This was the first time we had ever kissed, and it felt...right. We had never done it before because for one thing couples weren't allowed to kiss before marriage, and secondly because neither of us knew whether or not he would be able to resist the urge to sink his teeth into my neck. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to enjoy the feeling of it, and kissed him back.

I pressed my fingers firmly against his neck as I pulled him closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but Demetri suddenly pulled away. "What?" I asked, giving him my wide, doe eyed look.

"You're just...stronger than me, being a newborn and everything. You were hurting me a little, that's all." he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Sorry." I said, lowering my head.

Looking around the room again, I suddenly noticed my reflection in the mirror across the room. Walking, well rather running, over to it under a second, I stared at myself in the silver reflective material. Not much about me had changed, except my skin was extremely pale, and my eyes...my eyes were bright red.

My hair seemed more coloured, the reddish colour in it seemed more prominent now, than it had been, but aside from those factors, I looked the same. Then something hit me as I stared at my reflection. This was what I was going to look like from now on. Every single day from this day on, I won't grow, I won't have my period, I won't be able to have children.

As these realizations hit me, I could feel an anger, and a sadness overcome me. Even the burning feeling of thirst in my throat, couldn't distract me from the way I felt. All the things that I had dreamed about suddenly disappeared. It was like the visions I used to have about my children surrounding me and then their children, just vanished. Having children was the one thing I looked forward to during my marriage, no matter who I was married to.

Now that dream was taken away from me. I saw Demetri look over at me, confused by my sudden silence and the expression of anger on my face.

"What is it?" he asked walking over to me slowly.

"Nothing...it's just...I need time. Could you, go talk to my father?" I asked, not looking up at him, but rather at the carpet, at the tiny individual threads.

"Of course, I'm sure he needs time to himself. I'll see if I can arrange for him to go away for a while before your...funeral." he said, the humour evident in his voice.

I waited for the sound of the door closing before looking up and then rushing over to the window. I had to leave this place, I had to escape for a while, no matter where I went, and no matter how long I stayed there. There was no part of me that wanted to be what I was, I had this sudden hatred for being a vampire, and I was angry at Demetri for making me this way.

No matter how much I truly loved him, I needed to get away for a while. Taking a painful deep breath, I jumped out of the window, landing squarely on my feet. My first instinct was to run, but I had to be careful if anyone saw me, though with my new found speed, I doubted any human would be able to spot me.

Without looking back, I took off, not caring about whether or not Demetri realized I was gone. I traveled for days and days, hoping that Demetri wasn't following me. I knew he was the best tracker in the world, and this coven, The Volturi whoever they were, would not have taken him in if he wasn't.

As I traveled, a part of me began to miss Demetri, like a part of me was left behind with him back at my home. I wanted to return, but I wanted to be alone for a while at least so I could figure what I was going to do now. I didn't want to go with Demetri to Italy to join the Volturi, I didn't like the idea of someone else controlling me.

The very idea of being controlled made me figuratively shudder. All my life I was controlled, but now that I was a vampire, I felt it was my turn to control my own life, and others, if need be.

* * *

**Please, I know there are people who are reading this, please leave a review for me so I know what you think. Be honest, I won't get angry or anything if the opinion is honest. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, it means a lot to me! :D**


	6. September 26th 1698: New Life, New Faces

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 5! I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update. It's the Winter Holidays here, so I have had my hands full with getting ready and going places...oh well, here it is now! I hope it doesn't disappoint. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: September 26th 1698: New Life, New Faces**

Ninety years later, yes I do realize it is a long time jump, but this is where something interesting happened, I found myself in central London, wandering around the place, wearing a long black gown, and a long black cloak.

It was a simple gown, made of black silk. The bodice a light shade of grey, along with multiple other parts of the gown, including the trim. It was not intricately made with embedded designs, after a life of wearing such elegant embroidered gowns, now that I was on my own, I chose to wear more simple, plain, yet beautiful gowns.

The rest fell loosely around me as I walked in black high heels. Aside from the cloak and dress, I wore long black gloves as so to hide my cold hands from those whom I met. The cloak was meant to hide me from the sun, though I suppose that would have been obvious.

This was what I was now. No longer the shy, bright girl, but a more confident and controlling girl. I was still happy of course, and cheerful and kind to everyone, but I wasn't the same little girl I once was.

I didn't do what people commanded me to do, I didn't follow anyone's rules but my own, because my whole past I had lived under the orders of my father, now long dead, and I decided that it was time to take control of my new life.

I walked up and down the streets, searching for someone, preferably a robber, or murderer, to drink their blood. I had made a decision never to kill an innocent human being, only those who were causing harm to others and murderers seemed like the best choice.

The light wind that blew past me, sent the scents of those I was hunting for towards me, overwhelming my senses. Snapping my head in the direction of their scents, I sped through the streets, down many allies and past many people, who smelled so good, but I forced myself to continue on before arriving at the scene of a young man stalking a younger girl.

The girl seemed completely unaware of the man following her, he was almost as silent as I was, as I walked up closely behind him. I followed the man as he walked up the empty street, and waited until the girl turned the corner before grabbing the man's coat collar and slamming him up against the brick wall.

He looked at me, fear in his eyes as my grip on his throat became tighter and more constricting.

"Killing innocent people, doesn't really go over well with me." I said, quickly grabbing the small knife he held in his hand, and dropping it to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the man struggled to say. Using my free hand, I pulled my hood down and looked the man in the eye, with my own two red ones.

"I'm no one of importance, but I am the last face you'll ever see." I tried to ignore the look of fear in the man's eyes as I gripped his head, and snapped it to the side, and sunk my teeth into his flesh.

The warm, sticky blood flowed into my mouth, instantly relieving the burning in my throat.

It only took maybe less than a minute to drain him of his life, and when I was done, I disposed of his body, dropping him into a nearby river and then ran off.

After ninety years, I was used to being a vampire, though even after all this time, I hated the looks on the faces of the lives I took. I didn't care if they were people who killed and lied to get what they wanted, they were still people, but I saw no other way.

Slowing down to a walking pace, I sighed a little, my hair falling in my face as I lowered my head. It was odd, that I noticed it then, the small silver ring around my left hand. The one engagement ring that Demetri had given me, years before. I took it between my index finger and thumb and fiddled with it until it came off.

Placing the ring in the exact centre of my palm, I stared at it, and wondered. I wondered where Demetri was at that very moment. Despite having left him, there was a part of me that didn't regret it, but there was another part of me that missed him desperately.

In the sense of being a vampire, he was my mate, and I had made a selfish decision to leave him because I wanted to be alone for a while. I never thought of the consequences in the idea that, I would miss him, and possibly never see him again.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the sad and negative thoughts that were invading my already crowded mind, and slid the ring back onto my finger and continued walking. At this time of night, I usually had nowhere in particular to go to, and tonight was no different.

The stars were bright, brighter than usual, which reminded me of the night that Demetri had proposed to me. Most of my human memories were beginning to fade at ninety years since being changed, but him proposing to me, was one of the ones that did not disappear so easily.

As I walked, I took the time to observe and admire my surroundings. The place I lived in was nothing special, the town itself was quite filthy, and with enhanced senses, I was able to see every detail of it which would have made me hurl if I was still human.

It was no help that the people who lived in the town were complete slobs, even some of the wealthier men and women were beginning to be careless, and more so than usual.

"God help humanity if they continue on like this." I muttered out loud, with no intention of anyone to hear.

"I wasn't aware that vampires still believed in God." came a smooth, very unfamiliar voice.

It was no doubt a vampire, anyone could tell by the softness, the seductive tone that was used to draw in their prey. Slowly, I turned myself around so that I was facing in the general direction of the voice.

There, in the middle of the street, was a figure, a male figure judging by the voice, and he was slowly moving towards me.

"Who are you?" I asked carefully, guarding myself in case he was dangerous.

"I am no one you need to fear. My name is Carlisle." said the man. His accent wasn't one that I recognized, but I assumed it was American.

It was strange, what was an American doing in England? I walked towards the man who had introduced himself as Carlisle, with cautious steps, not knowing what this man was like at all.

"May I ask your name?" he asked stopping, giving me a generous amount of space between the two of us.

"It's Scarlett, Scarlett Moore." I answered, eyeing him.

"Lovely to meet you." he said holding his hand out, and giving me a soft smile that most would not have been able to see in the dark, but was clearly visible to me.

Deciding that he was harmless in his own way, I reached my own arm out and gripped his hand firmly, and giving it a good shake.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I questioned, dropping my hand to my side once more.

"Your voice, and the way you walk. Being one myself, I think I would know one when I see one." Carlisle said, a strong hint of humour and laughter in his voice.

Giving up on trying to figure him out, I allowed myself to smile a little, something I hadn't done in the longest of times.

"May I walk with you?" Carlisle asked, gesturing beside me.

Nodding, I turned myself around once more, and continued to walk with Carlisle by my side.

"I know this may sound strange, but I have been...following you, more or less." he said suddenly.

Frowning, and turning my head to look at the vampire walking next to me, I asked, "What? No, wait...Why?"

"I haven't been like this for a long time, and when I first arrived here, I wanted to find someone else like me, which was rather difficult, but then I was hunting in a forest, only to discover that I was not alone." he began explaining, constantly using hand gestures to make his point.

"I was curious, so I followed you, and tried to find out more about you, though there is very little on you." Carlisle looked down at me briefly, an expression of what looked like apology on his pale, moonlit face.

To reassure him that I wasn't angry, I gave him a smile. There wasn't a lot to be angry about, I would have done the same thing if I had seen another vampire, which in fact I had, but was rather afraid to follow it. So, I was not angry at Carlisle, a little surprised, certainly, but not angry.

"You're not upset?" he asked, obviously seeing the look in my face.

"No, I would have done the same." I replied nodding my head.

Carlisle smiled at me, a wash of relief seeming to have come over him at my words.

"I'm not trying to court you, Miss Moore, but you seem to not have a place to stay, would you, care to stay with me for a while?" he asked.

Alright, that took me by surprise. Though Carlisle was genuinely kind and caring, I had only just met him, and I could sense that he was telling the truth about not "courting" me, but I was still engaged and if Demetri had found me now, he may not be so forgiving. Though, what Carlisle said was true, I was alone and had no place to be.

"I think, I might just take you up on that offer." I replied smiling, and nodding more to myself as a sense of reassurance that my decision was for the best.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know some of my facts about Carlisle and all that may not be accurate, but as I said, I am not a huge fan of Twilight in the sense that I "know about all the characters" and all that. I hope you liked it and your honest opinions are greatly appreciated. **

**On one note I would like to say that if there is anything you would like to see for the next chapter, or anything you would have liked to have seen in the past chapters, please tell me :) **


	7. Demetri's POV: July 2nd 1729

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Demetri's POV: July 2nd 1729**

It was quiet. Oddly quiet in Volterra, in the house of The Volturi. Normally there was a feeding going on in the main "meeting room" but that had already passed, and now everyone was silent, myself included.

The balcony I stood on, overlooked most of Volterra, it was one of my more preferred places to stand when I was alone, which felt like all the time since Scarlett left. Oddly enough, especially for me, I felt...almost human again, in the sense that when I discovered that she left, I felt as though a part of me had gone with her. It hurt, in a way, not to have her with me.

And I was supposed to be the mentally strong, physically formal, elegant and charming one, well looks like that hasn't worked out so far. When I had realized that Scarlett had left, I immediately began to search for her, following her scent and her mind, everywhere she went, I managed to find her, but I seemed unable to talk to her.

She had left for a reason, and as much as I wanted to know what that reason was, for the first time in my life I wasn't confident enough to show myself to her to ask her for an explanation. I wanted to go up to her, grab her and take her away with me, but I knew that she would have hated me for it.

God, what was happening to me? Felix was beginning to believe I had lost my gut, and Aro, once I returned, read my thoughts and said nothing, but there was a hint of disappointment in his eyes. Maybe Felix was right, I was losing my gut, my confidence, but it was only because Scarlett had left me.

Scowling, I gripped the stone rail of the balcony, bits of stone crumbling under my grip.

"Everything alright, Tracker?" came Felix's rough voice from beside me.

Without looking up at him, I narrowed my eyes at the city below me and growled. I knew that Felix would have raised an eyebrow at me, but I couldn't have cared less.

Sighing, I straightened myself out, dusted off my hands, and spun around, walking back inside with a strong purpose.

"Where are you going?" Felix asked, running right up beside me.

"I'm going to find Scarlett." I replied, clasping my hands behind my back as I walked into the main room where Aro, Marcus and Caius were sitting.

"You can't be serious, Demetri." Felix said gripping my arm.

Coming to a stop, I used my free hand to push Felix off of me, and continued on walking towards the doors that led out of the tower.

"Demetri." Aro called, his voice calm and casual as though nothing was wrong.

Stopping myself from just walking away, I forced myself to turn around and face the black haired leader. Without saying a word, I looked up at him and his co-founders.

"Where do you think you're going?" he questioned, his voice disturbingly calm.

"I-"

"He's taking another venture to find the girl." Felix answered for me, though not in the way I would have said it.

Aro raised a hand to Felix, causing him to go quiet.

"Felix." he said a little more roughly.

"Demetri, you've searched and searched and despite your findings, you've come to the point where, you really should give up." Tilting my head to the side as I pulled my lips into a tight line, I narrowed my eyes at the vampire, and shook my head.

"I will never give her up, Aro. Ever." I replied, firmly, but respectfully.

He was after all in a way, my master. Though I stared directly at Aro, I could see in the corner of my eyes, Marcus with a small, tiny even miniscule hint of a smile on his lips, and Caius just sitting there and scowling as he always did.

"You're certain this time?" Aro questioned further.

Giving a firm nod of my head, I said, "Absolutely. I will find her and bring her here. I think she might be of some value to you, as she is to me." I said, a small smirk appearing on my lips subconsciously.

The man I stared at, tilted his head to the side as I spoke.

"And why is that?" he asked, red eyes watching me.

"She has a powerful gift."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Smiling, a slightly mischievious smile, I bowed slightly, and said, "You will have to wait and see." Without waiting for his reply, I took off, out of Italy, and across to the last place I had seen her. London.

It took me barely two days to arrive in London, and that was without feeding of any sort. Once I arrived, I started in the alley where I had last found her, and looked around from there. I only searched during the night, given that the sun was almost always out and shining in central London.

Though it took a considerable amount of time to find her familiar 'flavour', as I call it, after a mere day and a half, I finally found her, living in some house...with another vampire. The thought that Scarlett could have moved on, frightened me, and angered me. She was mine, no one elses, I was the one who changed her, and she was my fiancee.

With anger fueling my confidence, I strode towards the door, and raised a gloved hand to the wooden door.

"Do you think she'll answer it? Or the man?" Before I had the chance to knock, I spun around to find Felix standing behind me, a smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, clenching my hands into fists.

"Aro asked me to follow you. Said that there was another vampire he had heard of in this place." he replied, the smirk growing at my displeasure.

"Fine, just don't get in my way." I said, turning back to the door, this time, not bothering to knock.

Instead I just kicked it down and strode in to find none other than the surprised faces of Scarlett, and a vampire I didn't know.

* * *

**I am sorry to say that this may be the last chapter for a while until I am done with my school summatives and exams. I will post a new chapter when I get time :) I promise!**

**So, what did you think? Please please please review! :D Let me know what you thought :D**

**On one note I would like to say that if there is anything you would like to see for the next chapter, or anything you would have liked to have seen in the past chapters, please tell me :) **


	8. Scarlett's POV: July 2nd 1729

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 7!**

**WARNING!: THE NEXT CHAPTER (chapter 8) WILL MOST LIKELY CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, SO PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Scarlett's POV: July 2nd 1729**

Staying at Carlisle's home, may have been one of the better things that I had chosen to do since I had disappeared from my home all those years past. He was a kind man, for a vampire at least, and compared to what I had heard about some around the world.

Most would say that he was a compassionate person, and I agreed. He cared for people, and that care for humans caused him to hunt for animal blood instead. I even tried his way of feeding, but the taste of animal blood couldn't come first over the satisfying aroma and flavour that human blood had.

"It took me a few years before I found an alternate way to feed myself, and that was after I had come to the conclusion that trying to kill myself wasn't going to work." he explained, laughing lightly, though I found nothing funny in him trying to kill himself.

"Why would you try to kill yourself, again, I mean?" I questioned, honestly curious to know why.

Carlisle tapped his fingers nervously on the small, square wooden table placed in the middle of the room. The house he had taken me to, the place where he lived, was actually quite small, but very luxurious for the size.

"I hated what I was, and I grew up with a father who hunted werewolves, witches and vampires for a living, so when I realized what had happened to me, I was afraid." he said, a look of sadness in his golden coloured eyes.

Reaching my hand out, I carefully placed it on his and gave it a gentle squeeze. I felt terrible, that he had to go through that, I didn't have to, I had someone to get away with, but...now that has even been taken from me.

"It's over now, you'll find someone who will love you and cherish you and even if that takes centuries, just know that there is, or will be someone out there for you." I said giving the man sitting across from me, a gentle smile.

Carlisle looked at me, this time the sadness gone in from his eyes, and a flicker of hope and happiness lay there instead.

We sat for a long while, talking about our pasts, or what we could remember of our human lives. My memory was very vague, being older than Carlisle and from what he told me, his was going too. I wasn't sure why our human memories faded, well for me not all of them did, especially the ones about Demetri, but maybe that was because they were the most important.

It was times like this that I wondered where Demetri was, though I had an inkling. I was almost one hundred percent sure he was back in Italy, with the Volturi, the one place I wanted to go just to meet the Volturi, but it was the one place I didn't want to stay in forever.

"Well, I think I will go out for a bit." I said beginning to stand up, but was stopped when Carlisle grabbed my wrist and forced me to sit back down.

"What?" I asked quickly, but then I heard.

Perhaps a few feet away from the house was the sound of approaching footsteps. Normal humans would not have picked them up, but my enhanced hearing could.

It wasn't until mere seconds after that I heard voices as well, and then seconds later the door broke off it's hinges and crashed to ground. In the doorway, hidden by shadows, stood two figures. One very tall and muscular, and a somewhat smaller and familiar figure stood before him.

The two walked forward, and my eyes widened as they stepped closer, further into the candle light, revealing Demetri, and a vampire I did not recognize. My eyes fell on Demetri and a sudden urge to run to him overwhelmed me, but I forced myself to stay in my spot. No one moved for the longest time, only when Carlisle stood, did the other two men make a move.

Carlisle raised a hand, as a sign that he was not going to attack, but Demetri and the unknown vampire stayed guarded.

"Welcome," Carlisle said calmly, not a hint of anger in his voice, despite the fact that his house had just been broken into.

"I am Carlisle, and this is Scarlett." he said introducing me, though there was no need.

Standing up, I walked over to Carlisle and said, "He knows who I am." I said softly, gesturing to Demetri.

"But I don't know who you are." Demetri replied, red eyes glaring at Carlisle as though he was jealous. I couldn't help but smile and almost laugh at the idea.

"I told you who I am." said the blonde haired man beside me.

"You told me your name, but nothing more."

"Demetri." the larger vampire warned.

Like me, I presumed he sensed him getting slightly angry.

Demetri's body seemed to tense slightly, but he said nothing more.

"Would you like to come in and join us?" Carlisle asked.

He was so polite, so calm and sophisticated that it almost scared me.

"No. We're here for one, maybe two reasons." said the taller of the two men standing before us.

"Felix here has come to take you, to Aro." Demetri said briefly. Taking a moment to look at me and then back up at Carlisle.

There was a brief moment of tension in the room, before I saw Carlisle sigh and then nod, as though he knew this was coming. He walked over to the vampire known as Felix and they left beginning to talk about something that I didn't bother to listen to. Demetri walked out then, not even looking back at me to check if I would follow.

I didn't even know if was going to follow him, but I had to. It had been over a hundred years since I had even been near him, there wasn't a chance in hell that I wasn't going after him.

Picking up my skirt slightly off the ground, I rushed up beside him, turning my head to look at him as we walked. Demetri didn't even look at me when I took his hand, he just stared out in front of him as we journeyed to where I presumed was Volterra.

"Aren't you even going to say hello?" I asked in a teasing voice, but then stopped when he looked down at me, anger clear in his red eyes.

"What?" I asked, releasing his hand.

"What's wrong Demetri?" Gripping his arm, I forced him to come to a stop in the middle of a pathway we were currently on.

"Demetri-" "Go ahead, I know the way there." he interrupted Felix, without glancing his way.

Once they sped up ahead of us, and we knew we were alone, Demetri looked into my eyes, red versus red.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"Partly, yes." he replied, his hands curled into fists by his side.

"Why?"

"Because you were staying in another man's house, for who knows how long." he said looking angrily, though there was a hint of sadness in his tone as well. Shaking my head, and laughing a little, I reached up and took his face in my hands.

"You really believe that I would fall for another man, other than you?" I asked gently.

Demetri's eyes looked away from my own as I spoke.

"Carlisle and I are just friends, nothing more. I promise." I said taking my hands away from his face.

He looked back at me, this time, the anger had disappeared, and instead it was almost a shameful look that he held instead.

"Come on." I said taking his hand once more, and continued on.

"We're going to Volterra, aren't we?" I asked after a few hours of running.

"Yes." was all he replied with.

As much as I despised the idea of going there, I wanted to it for Demetri's sake. He had told me everything about the Volturi and about how he searched for me, and had always found me, but never said anything.

If he had taken all the trouble to find me, after all these years, I could at least do one thing for him, even if it meant meeting or even staying with the Volturi.

We travelled for just over another full day before arriving in Volterra, at the palace like place where Demetri said that they had lived.

"Please, try to be nice." Demetri whispered as we followed Felix and Carlisle through the doors where inside sat the three founders, Aro, Marcus and Caius.

* * *

**Alright! So I apologize for taking so freaking long to update! Summatives are finally done, now all I have are Exams! Woot :P **

**So, what did you think? Please please please review! :D Let me know what you thought :D**

**On one note I would like to say that if there is anything you would like to see for the next chapter, or anything you would have liked to have seen in the past chapters, please tell me :) **


	9. Special Abilities and Being Together

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 8!**

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SEXUAL CONTENT, SO PLEASE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Volturi and Being Alone Together**

Felix and Carlisle walked ahead first, but the vampire with long, black hair, pale skin, and red eyes, raised his hand and gestured to the side of the room.

"Ah, welcome home, Demetri." he said, turning now to Demetri. His voice was soft, yet it was bone chilling, to some extent.

He rose from his chair and opened his arms, welcoming us forward. Demetri released my hand and walked a foot or so in fron of me towards Aro, who looked down at me, red eyes filled with a sort of curiousity.

"You must be Scarlett, am I right?" I nodded in response but said nothing. Instead I merely stared up at him blankly.

"It is wonderful, to finally meet you. Demetri has told us so much about you." Aro said, beginning to descend the steps from where his brother's sat.

I watched as he walked to Demetri first and held out his hand, in which Demetri placed his own. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing, I remembered Demetri explaining to me that Aro, and a few of the other Volturi members had special ablities, gifts.

If I remembered correctly, Aro was able to read thoughts through one touch, Marcus could see emotional ties between people, Caius had no gifts, as far as I could remember but if I had to give him one, it would be gift of scowling. Looking around I spotted other members, two or now three of which I knew. Well, I knew Felix, but the other two that stood out, and that matched Demetri's descriptions, were the twins, Alec and Jane.

They looked no older than maybe fourteen or fifteen, but they were stunning, just like any other vampire would.

"Scarlett?" came Aro's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I said quickly, turning my head to look at the black haired leader.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hand towards as he moved closer to me this time. I glanced over at Demetri, questioning him with my eyes. He nodded, nothing more.

Eyeing Aro's hand, I looked up into his red eyes, and placed my hand in his. He stared into my eyes as a long moment passed, and I began to wonder what he was seeing, what he was searching for in my thoughts. I didn't want him to see everything, not about my past, not about my mother, and father. It was none of his business.

"Stop." I muttered, trying to pull my hand out, before he saw too much.

When he didn't let go, I frowned and pulled harder, saying, "Let go of me." in a commanding tone. Instantly Aro, released my hand and backed up.

He stared, long and hard at me, his eyes full of questions and curiousity. The others around us took a few steps forward as though I was a threat, but Aro stopped them, but putting up a hand.

"Well, I see what you mean by a 'powerful gift', Demetri." Aro said giving me a sly smile, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

As Aro began to back up, returning to his seat, I turned to Demetri and grabbed his arm.

"What's he talking about?" I questioned, looking up into his eyes.

"Tell me!" I hissed when he didn't respond.

"You don't already know?" Aro asked.

I didn't look over at him, instead I continued to stare into my fiancee's eyes and begged him to tell me.

"Please."

"You appear to be able to tap into people's minds and control them. Tell them what to do, and they can't disobey you." he explained, removing his arm from my grasp and taking my hand instead.

"A rare and quite powerful gift." he said a half smile appearing on his lips.

"Very valuable." Caius said, speaking for the first time. "Don't you think, brother?"

For a moment I heard Aro sigh in agreement.

"Yes, very valuable. A gift we cannot afford to lose." A long moment of silence passed and nothing could be heard except for the birds outside chirping away and the hustle of people moving around outside.

Finally, Aro spoke, his voice almost commanding. "You will stay here, with us, as I am assuming, Demetri's mate."

Scoffing, I was tempted to turn to him and tell him that I would not stay here, not under his control.

"You may have some time alone, if you wish." Aro said, a hint of humour in his tone.

"Come on." said Demetri, pulling me behind him by the hand. Without looking back, I followed Demetri out of the room and down a few halls, having no idea where they led.

Speeding through the castle like place the Volturi called home, together Demetri and I arrived at a door, that opened to a large, open room. It was a bedroom. Filled with wooden shelves, stone walls and marble flooring. There was a a large bed, the frame painted black with intricate gold details, along with a desk and chair painted the same colours.

On the opposite wall of the where the bed was, there was a fireplace, though there was no fire. The large windows opened to a balcony, overlooking Volterra. Other than those few things, the room was empty, but beautiful still.

"Is this your room?" I asked, walking ahead and looking around the room at all the objects placed around the chamber.

"It is." he replied.

"Why is there a bed? We don't sleep remember?" I asked, turning to face him.

There was a smirk on his face as he looked from me to the bed and back again. Realizing what he was implying, I shook my head and laughed, looking down at the floor in slight embarassment.

I heard the sounds of Demetri's feet walking towards me as he closed the door and locked it. He said nothing as he stopped in front of me, and gently taking my shoulders, forcing me to turn around. I felt him push my hair over my shoulder as he began to undo the laces holding my gown together.

"I made this myself, if you rip it, I'll force you to make a new one for me." I said smiling, even though he couldn't technically see it.

The sound of Demetri's laughter, made me smile even more, as he slowly began to remove the dress from my shoulders, his fingers lightly touching my skin as he did so. As the dress fell to the floor, leaving me naked, exposed to him, and him alone. In less than I second, I found myself scooped up into Demetri's bare arms, and rushed to the bed. The sheets felt soft beneath my skin as Demetri placed me on top of them.

Staring into his eyes, I smiled and pulled him close, our bodies touching. The feeling excited me, and I could tell it excited him too. Placing my hands on his neck I pulled him into a deep kiss.

At that moment, I felt my passion for him course through my entire body. It had been so long since we had first kissed, too long. A hundred years without a kiss or any form of love and passion from the man you love, is antagonizing.

I placed my hands on his shoulders as his body pushed me into the mattress slightly and deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding between my lips.

Thankfully, not having to breath made it easier to kiss without having to break apart. I ran my fingers through his hair, messing it up a little.

"God, I love you." Demetri whispered, pulling away briefly to look into my eyes.

As I looked back, I saw love, and passion and happiness. It seemed that even after all these years, he still loved me and that made my love for him grow even stronger.

As the kiss became far more passionate, and heated, I gripped the back of his neck, digging my nails into his skin a litte, and pulled myself up against him, causing him to moan slightly at the contact. I felt his hands grab my ankles and slowly made their way up my legs, smoothly, his fingers feeling as though they were barely touching my skin.

The feeling made me gasp, but nothing could have prepared me for the sensation of Demetri's hands grasping my hips and pulling them up towards him as he gently pushed inside of me.

Nothing in my entire life could have prepared me for the new sensations; the tingle in my neck, my arms, and my hands, as he kissed almost every part of my body. Together our hands explored each other's bodies, grabbing, teasing, as we nipped at each other's lips.

I felt Demetri withdraw a little and push again and I pushed back. I smiled through his kisses as he began to move rhythmically. The constant strokes set a pulse of wonderful pleasure somewhere in my groin. Every time our bodies came together he moaned and I gave little gasps of excitement, along wiht other noises I had never made before.

There was something satisfying in having Demetri make love to me. It was like even though we weren't married, we were mates, soul mates, meant to be together. As we lay there, moving together, crying out in pleasure, I felt that we were finally together.

"God, Scarlett..." he moaned, his pace quickening. As I called out his name, a wave of hardly bearable pleasure took over me and I felt Demetri come inside of me.

I wasn't out of breath, and neither was he, but we lay there, Demetri with his head resting just above my chest, and me, my head laying comfortably on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. "I have been waiting a very long time to do that." Demetri whispered as he raised himself up so that his face hovered above mine.

"What, you've really never done that before?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Shaking his head, Demetri leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. Placing my hands on both sides of his face, I continued to kiss him back before gently pulling away.

"You know," he began. "Since we never get tired, we could always continue." he said, a mischievious look in his eyes.

Laughing at this, I shook my head, and gently ran my fingers along his jaw line. A long while passed of just the two of us lying there, Demetri holding me in his arms, and me resting my head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me about my gift on our way here?" I asked, carefully turning my head up to look at him.

"I don't know..." he replied, his eyes looking suddenly distant. "I guess I thought that you knew."

"Well I didn't. I never thought for a second that I would have had any form of abilities." I said softly. It was true, I had never considered the idea that I would have had a gift like Demetri, or Aro. The whole thought slipped my mind. Now that I knew however, I needed to learn how to use it and how to control it.

* * *

**Well, that was er...interesting :P I hope you liked it :) ahah. **

**So, what did you think? Please please please review! :D Let me know what you thought :D**

**On one note I would like to say that if there is anything you would like to see for the next chapter, or anything you would have liked to have seen in the past chapters, please tell me :) **


	10. Training and A Lot of Reading

**Hey readers, so here is chapter 9!**

**First I must deeply apologize a bagillion times over and over for not updating! I do have reasons, such as new semester and projects, lack of sleep and lack of ideas :P I am so so terribly sorry and I really hope you can forgive me!**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Training and A Lot of Reading**

"I'm not going to do it." I said with a firm shake of my head as I crossed my arms over my chest. Demetri stood opposite me, feet shoulder's width apart, staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"Come on. As long as you don't make me do anything that would hurt me, I'll be fine." he said staring at me from across the empty room.

"I'm not doing it." I repeated.

As I turned to leave, I heard Demetri laugh, before saying, "Coward."

Rolling my eyes, and then smirking, I turned around again, facing him once more.

"Fine, what do you want me to make you do?" I asked, crossing my arms once more.

"Oh there are a thousand things I want you to make me do." he replied with a smirk, eyes hinting lust.

Rolling my eyes once more I looked into Demetri's eyes and focused on trying to tap into his mind, to give him an order. We had decided that I needed to learn how to control my gift, so that I didn't accidentally force someone to do something by accident. I closed my eyes, finding that that usually helped me clear my mind, and I focused on Demetri.

I decided to start with something simple, saying, "Walk two steps forward." When I opened my eyes I watched as Demetri seemed forced to walk forward.

"Not bad, for a start. Now something more." he said his voice carrying across the large room.

Tilting my head to the side, I tried once more, to tap into his mind, and this time I said, "Run around in three circles counterclockwise, then two more clockwise." I ordered.

Unable to stop myself, I doubled over laughing as I watched Demetri obey my command, running around in circles five times. I couldn't help but think that this gift would be rather fun to use.

"Ok stop." I said as he began to run clockwise. Demetri stopped immediately and looked over at me with a very unamused expression on his face.

"Very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Thank you, dear." I said taking a bow.

Within a second of me straightening up, I found Demetri barely a foot away from me.

"Come on, we need to practice." he said seriously.

"You're no fun." I said, still smiling as I walked past him, playfully shoving him.

"Seriously Scarlett, if you want to master this, you have to practice."

"Fine." I replied turning around, stopping half way across the floor of the chamber we were in.

"Kiss me." I whispered, but knew full well that he could hear me.

Glancing at the ground in slight embarassment at my "order", I heard Demetri's footsteps echoe across the stone flooring as he walked at human speed towards me.

"There, see? You'll have this mastered in no time with orders like that." he said jokingly, as he cupped my face in his hands and pressing his lips to my own.

I snaked my arms around his neck and reached my hands up to his hair and gave it a gentle pull while never breaking our lip connection. I felt him place his hands on my back as he pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. We stood there, in the middle of the round stone chamber, arms wrapped around each other, ignoring the fact that someone could walk in at any minute.

"Can I join, or is this a private party?" Felix asked, as the door behind him shut.

Demetri and I broke apart, laughing as we turned to the vampire who was walking towards us.

"I think, if I remember correctly, you two were supposed to be training." he said stopping beside us, and facing both me and Demetri.

"We're taking a small break." I replied giving Felix a sly grin.

"You are welcome to join in, if you'd like?" I suggested raising an eyebrow while smirking.

I heard Demetri scoff and when I turned to look at him, I saw him shake his head, smiling all the while as though what I had said was nothing new to him. Which was partly true.

Felix just laughed as he rolled his eyes and pushed Demetri over to the side and stood in front of me.

"Alright then, if you've been training, show me." he said ignoring the slightly annoyed look he was given by Demetri.

I glanced over at him and gave him a look that told him to calm down. Felix was always like this, just barging in and playing around, despite his tough stature. Though many usually feared him for his height and strength, it turned out that on occasion he was quite a joker.

"Fine," I said placing my hands on my hips.

I looked back up at the taller vampire and into his eyes, trying to tap into his mind as I had done with Demetri. When I found the connection, I thought long and hard about something I wanted Felix to do.

"Hit me." I said.

I saw Demetri's eyes go wide at my order, and when Felix came around to swinging his arm at me, I quickly ducked out of the way. He continued to attempt to hit me, and the two of us ended up doing a sort of fight practice. We circled each other, red eyes staring into red eyes. Then he lunged at me, hands out swinging as he tried to hit me, but I managed to dodge his swings.

He had hit me a few times, which was fair for him, but he didn't stop trying to hit me, until I said, "Enough. You may do as you please now."

Felix grinned as he raised an eyebrow at me in surprise.

"You're clearly a fast learner, and quite strong, I must admit. You already seem to have your gift in control." he said looking from me to Demetri.

"Well done," he said brushing his hands together before turning to Demetri.

"Aro needs you." with that he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

"Go on. I'll find someone else to practice on." I said turning to Demetri who walked up to me, kissed me on the cheek and said, "I think that's enough for one day. Besides I think you'll have this mastered within a few days, maybe more, maybe less."

After that, Demetri said no more and left the room, leaving me to do whatever I wanted. For the rest of the day, I wandered around, looking for rooms I had not discovered yet, and there were many, including a library. I missed reading, in fact, I couldn't remember the last time I had taken the time to read. At least since I had been turned.

Sighing, a very human sigh, that I had become accustomed to doing, I entered the library and began to search for something to read. In truth there were more than enough books to last someone a millenia, but even so, there didn't seem to be a lot of books. At lease not for the Volturi. They would live another thousand years, and perhaps still not finish all the books that were laid upon the dusty, wooden shelves that reached to the ceiling of the library.

I stayed in the library for most of the day in fact I stayed in the library almost every day for the next few decades. (I understand it is a long time jump, but this story will not move along if I did not. Not much happened during my stay over those years anyways, so.)

I took to looking through as many books as I could that had information about vampires and their histories. Some were dull and boring as all hell, but there were a few that were worth reading. There were thousands upon thousands of books about them, going as far back as the early first and second century.

"Don't you get tired of reading after a while?" came a voice.

I was sitting on the more comfortable of seats that was placed inside the room and when I looked up I saw Carlisle walking towards me. Grinning at my friend, I shook my head.

"They're all different." I replied closing the dusty old book that I was currently reading.

Standing up to meet Carlisle in an embrace, I said, "One can never get bored in a library."

"I suppose not." he replied chuckling.

"I thought you would be out hunting, with the rest of them." he said sitting down beside me. Shrugging and shaking my head, I quickly got up and placed the book back, and then sped back to my seat.

"No...I prefer to do it on my own, or just with Demetri." I replied.

Carlisle nodded his head in a sort of understanding, despite the fact that he did not hunt humans like we did.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked suddenly, after a moment of silence passed between the two of us.

I nodded my head and smiled, but the smile didn't last long as the thoughts that had been nagging at me for the past few years, returned.

"I do...more than anyone can know..." I said quietly.

"But..?"

"But I've just been thinking...I need to leave, I need to get out of here. I hate the idea of being used and being under orders of people I barely know." I said firmly, standing as I spoke.

Sometimes, I found, I stood when I was really serious about something.

Carlisle said nothing for the longest time, and I knew he was thinking about what I had said. He seemed lost in thought for the longest of times before he spoke.

"I've been thinking the same...I want to go and explore the world. Make new friends and maybe meet the woman I will love forever." he said standing as well and looking into my eyes.

I gave him a smile of understanding and he matched it, but then it faltered slightly.

"Are you sure you want to leave Demetri, again?" he asked, looking at me seriously.

His question took me by surprise, and I didn't know how to answer it, not really.

"I love him, more than anything, and he knows that." I said.

"But if you just take off again, without telling him why, he might...well quite honestly I don't know, nor do I want to know what he would do."

He spoke true, there was no doubt. I couldn't just leave Demetri again, not without telling him at least, and maybe if I asked him, he would leave with me, and we could be together. However, that would prove to be difficult.

Demetri had stayed here for almost his whole existance, and he loved it here, I knew he did. This was his coven and he wouldn't leave so easily. Never the less, this was not where I wanted to be, where I wanted to stay forever. I wanted to take off, explore the world like Carlisle, though not by his side. Even if it meant leaving the man I loved more than the entire universe.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please please please review! :D Let me know what you thought :D**

**On a separate note, I am going to Italy for 10 days starting this Wednsday, so I will not update for a while. Just a heads up :)**

**On one note I would like to say that if there is anything you would like to see for the next chapter, or anything you would have liked to have seen in the past chapters, please tell me :) **


	11. Don't You Dare Leave Me

**Hey readers. Sorry for all that previous drama, and stress. Never the less, my muse decided it didn't hate me and returned with ideas. I really hope you don't hate me for this chapter. I mean after all there is some brief mentioning of smexy time with Demetri, though not as fantastically hot as the last smexy scene. However, I hope it makes up for some of the past stress I gave you guys :)**

**HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY! Sorry...random caps moment :P**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Don't You Dare Leave Me**

"You can't leave, not again." Demetri said, his eyes glaring and angry as he stared me down from across his room.

I had left the library immediately after talking to Carlisle, and I was completely out in the open with him about my plans. He was quiet for the longest time, listening, staring at the window silently, not saying a word.

However, now...now he finally seemed to snap. His voice was cold and angry, and he had every right to act the way he was.

"You know why I have to, Demetri." I said, taking a step forward, but then stopping, unsure that going near him was a good idea at the moment.

However, it was he that walked towards me then, taking my hands in his own before looking down at me and into my eyes.

"Please. Stay." he begged, his eyes were now full of sadness and I knew that he desperately wanted me to stay.

"I can't..."

"Can't or won't?" he said, dropping my hands and rushing back towards the window where he stood moments before.

He stood with his back to me, his hands clasped behind him. I bit my lower lip, unsure of what else to do. Walking forward, I hesitated for a moment before placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to turn his head slightly to look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Come with me." I suggested, placing my other hand on his arm.

"Come away with me, Demetri. Please. I don't want to leave you, but I have to, and you don't want me to leave you, so come with me."

This time it was me begging him. It was the only thing I could think of to solve both our problems. I didn't want to leave him, but for my own sake, for my own sanity, I had to. I _wanted_ to. Not because I wanted to leave Demetri, God knew how much I loved him, and how much I would do just to be with him. But I had to leave. You may not understand why, but I had to. Not many people understand my reasoning, and I don't expect them to.

"You know I can't." he replied, turning his head to look out the window again.

"Then you have to let me go." I said, moving so that I stood in front of him.

Reaching up, I placed my hands on either side of his face and leaned up to give him a light kiss, but before I could, he grabbed my waist and lifted me into the air and rushed over to the bed. He pinned my arms above my head and stared fiercely into my eyes.

"No." he said before capturing my lips with his own.

We shared a long, fierce and passionate kiss before we found ourselves, entangled in each others nude embrace. For many long hours, more than any human would be able to handle, we made love. For most of the evening we found ourselves, touching and teasing and playing, the way we had done many times before. Throughout the whole night, I was filled with so much love that the very idea of me leaving him, hurt me more than I can describe.

When night finally fell across the sky, I found myself facing Demetri, arms wrapped around his neck, hands in his hair as I held him to me, and me to him.

"Please don't leave me." he sounded like a child, and it made even more difficult than it already was.

"We will see each other again, I know we will. And I'll write, everyday for however many years I am gone." I said, lightly kissing his nose.

"I thought we were supposed to be together, forever." he said, his childish tone still there.

It was odd for me to hear this side of him, especially after all these years of seeing the strong, confident, commanding side of him. But to me it showed he still had his somewhat human side left in him.

"We are, and we will be, I just...I need time. Like the last time I left. I still need to figure things out." I replied, turning away from him then.

The two of us said nothing to each other for the longest time, what with me lying on my side, with Demetri staring into the back of my head, whilest tracing lines along my back.

After another hour or so, I sat up on the edge of the bed, and hopped down onto the floor. I made my way to where my clothes were, and dressed. I could feel Demetri's eyes on me as I moved around the room, collecting my things, and walking to the door. As I placed my hand on the door handle, I looked over my shoulder at Demetri, who was sitting up in his bed, with a look on his face like a sad child.

Quickly snapping my head back, focusing on what was in front of me, I twisted the door handle, and pushed the door open. I headed through the halls as fast as I could, hoping no one would catch me, and I headed off to the place where I was meant to meet Carlisle. We had decided that we would leave together, then go our own ways.

When I managed to get outside, I sped down to the darkened courtyard, to where a figure stood, and I knew it was Carlisle.

"Ready?" he asked as I drew nearer. With a nod of my head, I glanced back up at the balcony where I knew Demetri's room was and saw him standing there, a sad look on his face, that was visible from any distance.

"Let's go." Carlisle said gently, taking my hand.

**Demetri's POV**

After Scarlett left the room, I immediately stood and dressed only in my trousers, before walking out onto my balcony. It was there I saw her, walking towards a darkened figure, whom I knew was that blonde vampire, that I had found her with those years ago. While I trusted her and knew she was not leaving with him because she loved him over me, a sinking feeling still settled in my stomach.

The only thing stopping me from going after her, was the fact that I was bound to this coven, and because I knew Carlisle would take care of her. And though it pained me to think of how long it would be before we met up again, I knew that one day I would see her again, and we would be together, for as long as we lived.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please don't hate me ok? :P I know you didn't want Scar to leave, but it was the only way D: **

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	12. Hey Kiddo

**Hey readers. **

**Wow, two chapters in a short time! WOOT! **

**Ok, so this chapter isn't really a big part of Scar's life, but, I kind of wanted to put this in. The next one will be a little more significant.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: "Hey Kiddo"**

The sirens were blaring all around us, and suddenly the music stopped. Everyone stopped dancing, and started panicking. I looked around me, taking in the fear of the people surrounding me, it was painful. It wasn't like I hadn't felt fear before, at least from other people, but living in London, in 1945, fear was all anyone seemed to feel.

I had discovered, after many more years, that an extension of my gift was that I could sense, very slightly, what people were feeling. Almost like an Empath. A gift that a few vampires I had met throughout the years, seemed to have.

The man I was dancing with, Neil, looked down at me and pulled me along behind him to hide beneath a table. Though I knew tables would be no good against bombs, it gave people a sense of safety, for some reason.

"What do you think?" he asked, holding me to him.

"Just a drill? Or...?" I looked up into his bright blue eyes and shrugged.

"Dunno. Most likely just a drill." I replied, looking away from his face and looking around the room. And I was right. Within fifteen minutes or so, the lights came back on and everyone resumed what they were doing previously.

Neil pulled me up, and then dragged me back onto the dance floor, despite me playfully pulling away. Throughout the rest of the evening, Neil and I danced and drank, though the drink did nothing to me, and by the end of the night, he was exhausted, and I was pretending to be.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked, wrapping my coat around my shoulders. I gave Neil a smile and nodded.

"You always do, don't you?" I said, laughing as I hooked my arm through his.

I saw him look down at me as I did so, and his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Having known Neil for over six months now, I knew that he liked me, well more than just liked me.

He was a sweet guy, polite and generous, but he was also rather adventurous, in his own way. Not the way you'd think. The true adventurous people I had known in my life, were people like Carlisle, who had left to travel the world. Neil hadn't done that, ever, or so he told me.

As nice as Neil was, I could never like him the way he liked me. He was handsome, and he had a great personality, something any woman looked for in a man, but I wasn't looking. "Well," he said after a while of walking. "Here we are." Looking up, I saw that we were indeed, standing right outside of my small home. Something I had bought when I moved to London in.

It was nothing special, a small bungalo, enough to room a small family of three or four, not that I was planning to have family. I had always told people that it was my parent's home before me, and they had passed it onto me when they died. No one questioned me, thankfully, I didn't know how I would explain why I looked eighteen when I would have technically been twenty four or so.

"I had fun, Neil. Thank you again." I said, giving him a genuine smile of happiness.

In the dark, I could see Neil's lips pull up into a smile at my words, which made me smile even more. I liked to see him happy, even though I wasn't interested in him. It was something I seemed to strive for, other people's happiness.

"Er...Scarlett?"

"Yes?" I asked curiously, turning to face him.

Neil briefly opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead he stepped forward, took my face in his hands and kissed me. His lips were soft, and caring, and as he stroked my jaw with his thumbs, I felt a small part of me give in slightly to the kiss, but there was no spark, at least not on my end.

When Neil pulled back, he looked at me, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Neil," I began slowly, not looking up into his eyes, not wanting to see the look he was about to give me. I was expecting him to say something, but instead he stood there in silence, as though waiting for me to finish my sentence.

"I'm...engaged, to someone else." I said finally, still looking down at my feet.

"So you've been saying, but I've never seen him." He said.

At this I looked up and in his eyes was a sort of fierceness.

"Neither have I...in so long..."I muttered so quietly that only another vampire would have been able to hear me.

"Look, Neil, you're sweet, and I care about you-"

"Then why deny me?" he asked, cutting me off.

"Because I love someone else." I blurted out rather loudly too.

Silence fell around us briefly, and the two of us stood there, rather awkwardly, staring at each other.

It was Neil, who then broke the silence, by saying, "Very well. I guess...I'll just go." he said.

With that, he walked down the steps and wandered away down the street.

For a while I stood on my porch, wondering what on Earth I was supposed to do. It seemed that every man that had more or less "fallen" for me, I always ended up hurting them, telling them that I was betrothed to someone else. When that line didn't work, like with Neil, I flat out told them I loved someone else, and for some reason, that worked best.

"Rough night?" came a voice.

An oddly familar voice, one that I knew only too well. A broad grin began to slowly appear on my lips as I turned to my right, to find a figure walking towards me. Without thinking, I ran to the man, and jumped up, wrapping my arms around him.

"Carlisle!" I said, the child deep within me coming out.

Though it had been years upon years, since I had seen him last, Carlisle was always someone I wanted to see, no matter the situation. "Hey kiddo." he replied with a short laugh as he returned the hug.

"I'm not a kid." I said, releasing myself from him and sticking my tongue out at him.

"With that face, yes you do. Also, you're younger than me. That makes you, "kiddo"" He replied with a smile almost as big as my own.

"Actually, I'm older than you, by like, a hundred years." I countered, placing my hands on my hips.

Carlisle laughed, and shook his head, saying nothing more. "

So, what are you doing here?" I asked, adjusting the strap on my purse. "I thought you would be...somewhere else."

The blonde vampire shrugged, before sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Nah, I love London. Besides I wanted to come back, to show some people how wonderful this place is." He said.

"People?" I asked, a sly expression on my face.

I had a feeling and a hope that Carlisle might have found someone by now, and by the tone he was giving me, I had a hunch that my hopes were true.

"Come with me." he said holding out his hand. Stepping down from the porch, I took his hand and the two of us sped off to wherever it was that he lived now.

* * *

**Ok, so there you go! I just wanted to sort of start to focus a teeny bit in this chapter and the next one, or next two, on Carlisle, and Scarlett's friendship. It will be kind of important later on.**

**Also, I know I may not have my historical, or my twilight facts exactly right, and I know how important that can be, but please don't hate the story, because I messed dates or what not. I'm human, I make mistakes. So Please no hate over that kind of stuff. Thank you. :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	13. The Cullens

**Hey readers. **

**Not much to say, except I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**Also, I apologize that in basically every other chapter, Scar keeps leaving, and I skip a lot of time, but that's because if I were to write out every event that happened to hear over several hundred years, we would have thousands of chapters. And my brain would be dead. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Cullens**

We ran for no more and no less than five minutes to reach Carlisle's destination. When we finally stopped, I found myself standing outside a small house in the middle of what seemed like nowhere, but I knew was just across the main part of London, having been around this area myself.

Inside the house, I could see lights on, and I could clearly hear the sounds of movement and people talking.

"Come on, they won't bite. I promise." he said laughing as he led the way in.

I followed Carlisle inside and he led me through to what looked like a living room in the very centre of the house. As I looked around, I noticed that there were no other rooms, including a bathroom or kitchen, or any other sort of room most people would need. Judging by this, I assumed that no humans came by this place.

Sitting around the room on couches and on the floor sat four people. A dark haired woman, with a kind face, who as she looked up and saw me enter, gave me a kind smile. The other, was a blonde woman, sitting next to a large dark, curly haired man on the couch. The two were sitting so close, that I doubted there was even an inch of space between them. And the last person I noticed was a bronze haired young man, sitting on the floor next to the dark haired woman.

As Carlisle and I entered, they all looked up and gave me smiles, except for the bronze haired boy. He gave me a look of curiousity as he tilted his head to the side.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Scarlett. A longtime friend of mine." Carlisle said allowing me to step up beside him as I gave everyone a small wave.

"It's lovely to meet you Scarlett, I've heard all about you." said the dark haired woman as she stood up and walked over to me.

"This is my wife, Esme." said Carlisle, taking her hand and pulling her to him. I couldn't help but smile at the two of them.

I had told Carlisle years back about him finding someone, and now that he did, just seeing how happy he was, made me smile. The two walked down into the living room and I followed, eager to meet everyone else.

"This is Rosalie, and Emmett," He said, gesturing to the two, who were clearly a couple, that sat holding each other in their arms on the couch.

"Hello." I said with a smile.

"Hey." said Emmett with a broad grin and a wave of his hand.

Rosalie looked up at Emmett fondly, pulling herself closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"And that's Edward." Carlisle said, finishing with the introductions.

I waved slightly to Edward and he returned it with a smile and a nod of his head as he returned to reading the book he held in his hands.

"This is my family."

"Adopted family." Edward said softly.

Even though his head was turned down as he read, I could see a small smile on his lips.

"Yes, adopted, but still family." I said, glancing at Carlisle, giving him a grin.

There weren't any words to describe how happy I was for my friend. The very fact that he had found people that loved him and each other, was truly something.

"So, Scarlett," Esme began as I sat on the couch with her and Carlisle.

"Tell me about yourself?"

"I thought Carlisle told you?" I asked, frowning slightly.

Esme laughed softly, and ran her fingers through her dark brown hair briefly.

"He told me some things, but I want to hear from you." she said, giving me a gentle smile that encouraged me to tell her.

I didn't generally like to talk about my past, because the memories of my past hurt too much, but Esme...she was kind and she was honestly curious it seemed and I couldn't not tell her.

"Well...I was born July sixteenth, 1590, and on my eighteenth birthday, I met Demetri. A vampire from the Volturi coven..." I stopped for a brief moment, and looked up at Carlisle, who nodded urging me to go on.

I told Esme just about everything that had happened in my life, though I left out certain parts that I didn't think were important, or neccessary to tell. By the end of it, I found myself wrapped in her arms, like a mother holding her child. It reminded me of the way my own mother held me, and I felt suddenly comforted by the action.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here, with us, as long as you like. Consider yourself part of the family." she said, pulling back and leaning against Carlisle.

I gave her a smile of gratitude, that I couldn't seem to express any other way. I glanced up at Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, who looked okay with the idea of me being part of their family. A sense of belonging came over me for the first time in a long time, since leaving Demetri, and I couldn't have been happier.

I stayed with Carlisle for a few years after that, and during that time, two new members joined their family after moving to America. Alice and Jasper, two very lovely people that were amazing in their own way. Alice, like Edward and I, was gifted, and Jasper as well. Alice had the ability to see the future, Edward could read minds, and Jasper was an Empath, or something of the like.

For the time that I spent with them, I felt obliged to feed on animal blood, not human, for Carlisle's and his family's sake. I knew how they felt about killing humans, and I respected that. After a while, I got used to the taste, but it still couldn't compare to that of a humans, but there was a part of me that would have preferred the taste over killing someone.

So after years of drinking animal blood, I became accustomed to the taste and began to rather enjoy it.

Despite the happiness I had felt while living with the Cullens and the Hales in Rosalie's and Jasper's case, I decided to continue on traveling. I would come back of course, this was the one place I could call home and really feel like I belong there. That was the great thing about Carlisle and his family. Their ability to make you feel welcome.

I decided to start in Egypt, the one place I had not seen every inch of, and afterward, I would see where I ended up. Maybe, I would even meet up with Demetri along the way, however...the odds of that were slim.

* * *

**Ok, so there you go! The next chapter will probably be in Demetri's POV to see what's going on with him and his coven. I'm sorry if you think some things are rather repetitive, but I promise once I hit what goes on in Breaking Dawn, it will get a little more interesting, or so I hope :)**

**Also, I know I may not have my historical, or my twilight facts exactly right, and I know how important that can be, but please don't hate the story, because I messed dates or what not. I'm human, I make mistakes. So Please no hate over that kind of stuff. Thank you. :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	14. She's Not A Traitor

**Hey readers. **

**Not much to say, except I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Demetri's POV: She's Not A Traitor**

Scarlett. I wanted her back. She was all I could think about since she left me that night. I wanted her back with me, I wanted to hold her in my arms again, and have her with me forever, like we had planned. But she was gone, and I was obliged to stay here in Italy with my coven. If it was up to me, I would have left years ago to find her, but Chelsea...she made me want to stay here.

Ever since Aro had found out that she left, he knew I wanted to go after her, but he made Chelsea use her gift to make me want to stay behind. As much as I cared and adored my coven, I wanted to leave to find her, and convince her to come back with me. I never really understood why she hated it here. Here we lived and did as we wished, we had everything we ever needed, protection and food.

However, she had told me that she didn't like to be controlled by Aro, and the others, and I supposed that that was a fairly reasonable excuse. They were rather controlling, but they were like family to me, having lived with them for hundreds of years now.

Felix and I stood just inside the doors to the Throne room, as Aro called it, waiting as we always did for something to happen. That was when she came. Irina. The vampire who's mother commited one of the worst crimes that our kind could commit. As the doors opened, and the blonde woman strolled in, I glanced at Felix who seemed to be sharing the same thought as me, for he wore the same slightly disgusted expression as I did.

The two of us followed her closely as she walked in and over to where Aro, Caius and Marcus hovered, reading and organizing books.

"What a pleasant surprise." said Aro, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Caius slammed the book he held on the table and turned to look at Irina.

"What do you want? Hm?" he asked, getting a little irritated when she didn't answer right away.

I watched and followed the woman as she wandered closer to the three founders and raised my head slightly, being cautious in case she tried anything funny.

"I have to report a crime." she said. "The Cullens, they've done something...terrible."

I raised my eyebrows slightly, just as Aro stood and rushed over to her. "

Allow me, my dear." he said, his feather soft voice almost insane.

Everyone in the room seemed to tense as Aro went through Irina's thoughts, trying to see what it was that the Cullens had done. I was eager to find out what it was that the Cullens had done, if it was terrible enough, we would have to leave, and hunt them down, so to speak. It had been a while since anything interesting had happened, and I was desperate for a good fight.

"Oh my." Aro said softly, releasing Irina's hand and walking back to his brothers.

They whispered amongst themselves so quietly, that even I could not hear it from where I stood. I had come to learn that the three founders, were able to talk extremely soft, so that barely anyone would be able to understand them.

Felix and I looked over at each other and smiled. He was thinking and hoping for the same thing, it seemed, as I was. A good battle was needed, but I made sure not to get my hopes too high.

"It seems, gentlemen, and lady," Aro began, turning around again to face us.

"We are needed. We leave tonight. Felix, Demetri, gather the guard." he ordered, nodding, Felix and I took off to find the rest of the guard.

"Finally, something interesting." Felix said, his low voice echoeing around us as we walked down the empty halls.

"Indeed. It seems like it's been years since we've had to call the guard." I replied, a sly smile on my face as I stared straight ahead.

"Do you think Scarlett will be with them?" he asked suddenly. His question made my smile faltered slightly.

The thought had never occured to me, but it almost made sense. Scarlett had left with Carlisle, and she would more than likely stay with him. Unless of course she went off on her own.

"Demetri?"

"I don't know..." I said quietly, keeping my gaze directed in front of me.

"Well, if she is, you know how Aro will react." he said, his tone changing significantly from excited to solemn.

I kept quiet at this remark, and just kept walking, turning left then walking down the steps that led to the guard's chambers.

"It was such a shame that she left, I liked her."

"Liked? So what, you don't like her now?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"She's a traitor now. I don't deal with traitors, I don't care for them, nor do I like them, in any way." he said, his tone slightly angry.

"She's not a traitor. She was never apart of this coven to begin with. She had every right to leave." I countered, matching his tone.

"Aro made her a part of our coven, whether she wanted to be a part of it or not. You brought her here. If you hadn't maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation." Felix growled, before falling silent and walking on ahead of me.

I glared at the back of his head, and was about to say something, but at that moment we reached the guard and Felix began to explain everything. I stood just inside the door to the room where everyone was crowded inside, and watched with angry eyes as everyone muttered with excitement about the journey we were about to take to destroy the Cullens.

* * *

**Hello! So what did you think? :D Finally we get to the movie part. I still need to figure out a way to mix the vision of the fight scene, into the story, I have some ideas, but if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them :)**

**Also, I know I may not have my historical, or my twilight facts exactly right, and I know how important that can be, but please don't hate the story, because I messed dates or what not. I'm human, I make mistakes. So Please no hate over that kind of stuff. Thank you. :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	15. I'm Here to Help

**Hey readers. **

**Not much to say, except I really hope you like this chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I made a collage to show you what Scarlett's outfit looks like when she arrives at the Cullens (sorry, spoiler) it would not show up here, but if you would like to see it, it's at the very bottom of my profile :)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I'm here to help**

I was in Ireland, when I heard the news. I found mysef sitting in one of my all time favourite cafes. Though I never really drank or ate anything there, I just really liked the company of the people I would go there to see. That day I was alone however, sitting and reading the newspaper.

Well, more like scanning the paper, I never read the newspapers, or watched the news on television, I saw no point. None of what happened, wherever I was, ever truly concerned me. If anything truly terrible happened, I would either do what I could to help, or flee the country to some other part of the world that was safe.

Ireland was a truly magnificent place, and I had been living there for just over ten years. Everything about it felt pure and good and it saddened me to leave it.

As I sat in the cafe, a group of three sat down around the table next to me. They seemed worried, genuinely worried about something and it wasn't until I heard them speak, did I discover what that something was.

"What are we going to do?" the only man in the trio, asked.

"Help, of course. I would never deny Carlisle my help." the older looking woman replied firmly.

Carlisle? Frowning, I turned my attention to their conversation, eager to hear if it was the Carlisle I was thinking of. There weren't many Carlisles around here, but that didn't mean that they were talking of the one I knew.

"With the Volturi involved, we won't survive." the man countered.

Definitly Carlisle then. Even I knew that there were very slim chances of anyone knowing someone named Carlisle, and knowing The Volturi.

"I think we owe him this much, after all he's done for us."

"Siobhan-" But the man was cut off by the third member of the group, a young girl possibly around my age, but I couldn't be sure.

"Carlisle said it would not come to a fight, and I believe him. I say we go." she said red eyes darting between the two adults sitting beside her.

The man sighed but then nodded and reached out towards the woman, I pressumed was Siobhan.

"Very well. We'll go, but we should go now, Forks is a long way from here." the man said, giving the two girls a soft smile.

As the three vampires stood up, and left the cafe, I folded my newspaper and waited a few minutes, before leaving myself.

Carlisle was in trouble, and he needed help and by the sounds of it, he was gathering people to help him and his family to go against the Volturi. It seemed to be the only logical explanation as to why these people planned to help him. Even though he had not asked me directly, I felt obliged, as his friend to go down and help, besides, I would be of more help on his side, rather than the Volturi's.

The Volturi used me strictly for my ability to take control over someone's mind and make them do as I see fit, but Carlisle, when he found out what I could do, he merely smiled and told me how great that gift was, and that I should never let someone take advantage of it, like The Volturi. It was his words that had made me decide to leave, that along with my not wanting to be controlled.

It was decided, then and there as I walked to my apartment, that I would go to America, and help my friends, because something told me that they so desperately needed it.

By the end of the day, I found myself on a plane, heading from Ireland to America. It wasn't a direct flight, but by the time the last of the planes landed in Seattle, it was just a short drive from there to Forks. I didn't know Carlisle's exact address, but I was sure I would find him by his scent.

With my bag in hand, I left the airport and headed down to the closest car rental area that was within walking distance and purchased a sleak, black Nissan Altima. It was a nice car, and it was fast, well fast enough for my tastes. Pulling open the driver seat door, I tossed my bag into the passenger seat, started up the car and headed down to Forks.

As I drove, I constantly looked into the mirror to make sure I looked presentable. My hair and make up seemed to look alright, and my hair was luckily not all messed up as I would have thought it would be due to the rainy weather. The rain didn't really bother me, or affect me. It was just water, nothing more.

After an hour or so, I found myself driving through the small town of Forks, watching the people as I drove. When I came to a stop light, I opened my window a crack and took to smelling the air subtly to try and catch the scent of any vampires that could be living in this area. It took a moment, but I caught onto a scent, that wasn't human, nor animal. Smiling to myself, I waited for the light to turn green before driving down towards the scent.

I found myself driving down a road surrounded by trees, and after a few moments, a large house came into view and the scent of both vampires and wolves became stronger and stronger as I drove closer. Pulling up to the house, I looked around to see if there was anyone outside, or inside for that matter. In my sightline, there was no one outside or in, but that didn't mean they weren't there.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, leaving my bag behind, seeing no need for it. If I wanted to, I could have stayed in the clothes I wore now, for many years, as long as they didn't get dirty or torn. Slamming the car door shut, I turned to the house and started towards it.

Within no more than a second a handful of people ran around from the back of the house to the front. The first person I noticed, that I knew, was Edward, then beside him, was a girl I didn't know, but was certain I would within a few minutes. On his other side, and around him, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, along with a small child who seemed to share the same traits as both Edward and the woman who stood beside him.

"Scarlett!" Esme called, a bright smile appearing on her face as I swiftly made my way to greet them. Once I reached the open arms of Esme, I ran into them and embraced her.

"It's so good to see you again." she said warmly, releasing me and holding me out in front of her.

"Scarlett, what are you doing here?" It was Carlisle who spoke this time as he stepped out from behind his wife and up to my side.

"I had overheard that you were in trouble and thought you might be in need of my services." I replied, this time, my smile fading slightly, as I looked around at the other vampires that slowly came around the corner.

Every single one of them, I didn't recognize, at least not by name, or face, unless you counted Vladimir and Stefan. Those two were the most recognizable, and the ones I had heard so much about while staying with the Volturi.

There were books as well, that mentioned their names, one that I was certain I had read at one point in that palace like room of a library.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Scarlett. A long time family friend." Carlisle said, resting his hand on my back and turning me slightly so that I could face and wave to the rest of the vampires that had come here, presumably to help.

* * *

**Hello! So what did you think? :D Finally we get to the movie part. I still need to figure out a way to mix the vision of the fight scene, into the story, I have some ideas, but if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them :)**

**Also, I know I may not have my historical, or my twilight facts exactly right, and I know how important that can be, but please don't hate the story, because I messed dates or what not. I'm human, I make mistakes. So Please no hate over that kind of stuff. Thank you. :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	16. What Makes You so Special?

**Hey readers. **

**So, here be the chapter :D I am going to skip, in the next chapter, right to the evening before the battle begins, and then finally the Volturi vs Cullens! yay :D I still would love it if I could get some feedback as to how to do the battle scene! Thanks :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: What Makes You So Special?**

Carlisle had led us inside his house where we all gathered in his living room. He had taken to introducing me to all of his friends, and though I wasn't great with names, I still managed to figure out who everyone was

.  
All of them seemed to be decent people, even Edward's new mate, Bella, who seemed to look rather grim all the time, but it was understandable given the situation at hand.

After speaking to Edward and his mate, they explained to me that the Volturi were coming due to the little girl that clung to Bella's side. They had been told by Irina, the sister of Tanya and Kate, that they had created an Immortal child, one of the biggest crimes our kind could commit. But what Irina didn't know was that Renesmee, Bella and Edward's daughter was in fact conceived and carried by Bella herself, while she was still human.

I listened intently to their explanations, and then to Renesmee's as she showed me the truth with her gift that she used to communicate.

"She's truly wonderful." I said smiling at the girl as I, along with everyone else entered the family room again later that day. We had all spent the day training, and practicing in case in the end, it came to a fight.

Something I really didn't want to happen. If it came to a fight, I'd be fighting against Demetri, and that was one thing I never wanted to do.

"Thank you." Bella said walking around me over to Edward who stood barely a few feet away from where I stood. I looked down curiously at Renesmee, as the other vampires spread themselves out around the room and took to making conversation.

It had been a long day, at least for me. When I had arrived everyone was out back training and watching Bella try and develop her gift as a shield. I stood by watching from a fair distance as she tried to shield her husband while Kate electrocuted him. It took her a while, but finally she managed to get it. After watching her practice I went off on my own with Carlisle and Esme and a few others to try and see if I could control more than one person at a time.

I had often wondered if it was possible, and seeing how Bella could shield more than one person, I wanted to try and see if I could tap into more than one person's mind and make them do what I wished. At first, I failed miserably, only managing to control Carlisle, but after a few hours of practice, practice, practice, I managed to use my gift on Carlisle, Esme, Tanya, and Benjamin.

The feeling of success made me smile. It was quite something to know now that in the case of a fight, I may be able to help avoid one.

Now everyone seemed to be exhausted, in one way or another, as we awaited the next day to come. According to Edward, Alice said that the Volturi would come when the snow stuck, which would only be a matter of a day or two.

"So, Scarlett," Bella began, causing me to look up at her. "You stayed with the Volturi, didn't you?" she asked, turning herself so that she faced me more squarely.

"Yes, I did, why?"

"I thought the Volturi didn't give second chances to those who betrayed them, why hasn't Demetri come after you?" Bella asked, a smirk coming over her already angry looking face. Frowning, angrily, I turned to her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you trying to say?" By this point everyone in the room had their eyes on us, trying to pay attention to what she was saying.

Behind the girl, stood Edward, watching with warning in his eyes as he tried to reach out to stop her, but I looked up at him and shook his head, telling him in my mind that I could deal with it.

"I'm trying to say, what makes you so special?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow back at me.

Taking a step closer, I found myself barely a foot away from her, but what I did, happened so fast that even I didn't have time to realize that my hand had moved from my side to the cheek of the girl in front of me.

"The reason he hasn't come after me, is because he respects the fact that I need time to be alone, whereas, it seems your man over there, does not even let you walk out the door without clinging to your side." I replied, making the anger in my voice clear to all. "If I were you, I'd find yourself someone who actually cares for your personal space."

At that, I quickly rose and left the room before anything else could happen to either me, or Bella. Feeling angry still, I ran outside and jumped up to the top of the house, so that I could look out and observe my surroundings. It took a while for me to calm down and clear my head enough that I could really think.

It was strange to me, that Bella would say such things to me, or to anyone for that matter, but I supposed that after having someone from the very vampires they were going up against, join them, made her suspicious and untrusting.  
Sighing sadly, I stared up at the sky that was covered by clouds so that the stars and the moon could not be seen.

"Scarlett?" Spinning around, I saw Edward, standing a few feet behind me, before walking towards me.

"What?" I asked, turning back to staring up at the sky.

"I'm sorry about...that. She just never was trusting of anyone from the Volturi, and now that there is one of them in our midst...well, she's kind of on edge." he said, standing beside me, with his hands buried in his pockets.

"It's fine...I can understand why she said what she did, she cares for Renesmee and you, and everyone else in that room, it seems. It makes sense for her not to trust me, even though I'm not technicall with the Volturi anymore." I replied leaning back on my heels and bending back a little bit to see the part of the sky that the clouds had not covered.

I heard Edward sigh and out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "I hope this is all over soon." "Yes...I agree." With that, Edward turned and left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**OK, so I really truly hope I haven't offended any true Twilight lovers, but the slap...it was a request by a friend, and it sort of fitted with the story. If I have offended anyone, I apologize. **

**Also, I know I may not have my historical, or my twilight facts exactly right, and I know how important that can be, but please don't hate the story, because I messed dates or what not. I'm human, I make mistakes. So Please no hate over that kind of stuff. Thank you. :)**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	17. The Volturi Arrive

**Hey readers. **

**okay, let me get this out. I so dearly apologize for the amount of dialogue in this chapter, but the next one is...DUN DUN DUUNNN! The Battle scene! WOOO! Yeah I'm pretty excited too! *throws confetti and lays out cake* soo yeah :D **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Volturi Arrive**

The next day was another training day for those of us who wanted to train. I stayed clear of Bella when I could, not wanting to be near her in case of another outburst like the one last night. By the end of the day, every one seemed tense, awaiting the events of the next day to come. Even I was afraid, something I never thought I would feel especially when it came to Demetri.

Though it wasn't him I was afraid of, it was the idea that I would have to fight against him, possibly. That night, everyone sat themselves around the bonfire that Jacob, the wolf and Benjamin had set up. I watched from a distance as Stefan and Vladimir told stories of their past as leaders. I stared into the flames that danced around the wood piled high, and wished desperately for a good outcome tomorrow.

When dawn came over the sky, we only had to wait for a mere few hours before making our way into the open field where we were told the confrontation would begin. Once out in the open, everyone stopped and stared at the opposite end of the field, waiting.

They came through the trees, all dressed in formal cloaks of black and bits of red. As they came my eyes automatically began to search the line up of vampires, for Demetri. It took me no more than a few mere seconds to spot his familiar and handsome face. He too seemed to be looking for me, for when we locked eyes, I saw his eyes brighten slightly, but there was also sadness in them too.

It was Carlisle who stepped forward first, as we and all of the Volturi came to a hault before each other. He walked out in front of us, like the leader he was, and stared over at Aro before speaking softly, "Aro. Let us discuss things as we used to. In a civilized manner."

Aro, clearly not pleased, spoke just as softly, though we could all hear him, despite the distance.

"Fair words, Carlisle. Though a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us."

"I can promise you, that was never my intent. No laws have been broken." Carlisle replied.

"We see the child, do not treat us as fools." Caius remarked, a look of anger and disgust coming over his face. It was a look I had seen many times before, and it truly did not suit him.

"She is not an immortal! These witnesses can attest to that, or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks." Carlisle responded, raising his voice.

"Artiface!" the blonde founder countered angrily.

"I will collect every facet of the truth, but from someone more central to the story. Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved." Aro spoke, softly still, holding his hand out, gesturing for Edward to come forward.

As Edward walked forward, I turned my attention back to Demetri, who raised his head slightly, and looked over at me with a slight nervousness in his facial expressions. I gave him a small, loving smile, to tell him that it was going to be alright, but I really didn't know whether that was true or not. I did not know the future, only Alice could tell me what was going to happen, but she was not with us at the time.

Turning my attention back to Edward, who was now walking back towards us, after consulting with Aro it would seem, and when he drew nearer, Bella took Renesmee's hand and began walking back with Edward to the black haired vampire. Jacob, and Emmett joined them for protection, and even I was tempted to go along with them, but I did not want to interefere, not yet.

If the time came, I would fight, but now there was no threat. I stared out at the line up of Volturi members, and guard, and wondered why Aro would bring all of his coven. The wives, I noticed were there too, something even more bizarre in my eyes. Taking note of how many vampires stood before us, I realized we were out numbered, by a lot. There would be a very slim chance of us winning if it came to a fight.

A high pitched, and eery sounding laugh broke me out of my focus, and I turned my head over to Aro, and raised an eyebrow as he pointed to the girl.

"I hear her strange heart."

Renesmee then walked forward, and placed her hand on his cheek, as she had with me and the others. I smiled, very softly as I knew that Aro would have to be persuaded by what he saw.

"Half mortal, half Immortal. Conceived and carried by this newborn, while she was still human." Aro mused.

"Impossible!" Caius said, his ugly scowl returning to his face.

"Do you think they fooled me, brother?" Aro countered to his brother.

"Bring the informer forward." said Caius, still glaring slightly at his brother.

As Irina stepped forward, Edward and Bell returned to us, with Renesmee, Emmett and Jacob, and stood in front with Carlisle.

"Is that the child you saw?" Caius questioned, as the group of black cloaked vampires began to shuffle around Irina and Caius and Aro.

I watched as Demetri moved closer to his masters, awaiting his next orders.

"I'm not sure." Irina responded, looking at the ground.

"Jane."

"She's changed. This child is bigger." she said, rushed.

"Then your allegations were false."

"The Cullens are innocent. I take full responsibility for my mistake." said Irina, before looking out over at her two sisters and mouthing "I'm sorry."

My fists clenched unconsciously as I knew what was going to happen next. Demetri carried a torch over towards Irina, as Felix tore her head from her body, then lit it on fire. Tanya and Kate screamed and began to run towards them, anger in their cries.

Turning to Garrett, I grabbed his arm and leaned up to speak, "Hold her, or all this will go to waste." Nodding, Garrett ran up behind Kate, and grabbed her, holding her as best he could while she tried to electrocute him.

"Blind them." said Edward to Zafrina.

For a moment, my hands unclenched and the stress started to lessen as Edward muttered something to the two blondes. He knew as much as I did that if they had gotten their way, and went after the Volturi, we'd all die right here, right now.

As Edward turned away from them, seeing that they were calm, he walked back out, but didn't get very far before he crashed to the ground in pain. Looking up, I saw Jane, staring intently at him, with a smirk on her face. A part of me wanted to walk forward and wipe that smirk off her childish face, but the other part of me knew that was foolish.

"Don't worry, Bella's got this." Emmett whispered from beside me.

Glancing at the brunette, I saw her focusing on stretching her shield towards her husband. I saw Jane take a step forward as her gift failed to work, but her brother held her back.

"Aro, you see there's no law broken here." Said Carlisle, breaking the slight tension that grew between both sides.

"Agreed. But does it then follow that there is no danger? For the first time in our history, humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret has never been more imperative." Aro said, beginning what would become a long speech.

I rolled my eyes, and scoffed at his fears of our kind being discovered. It seemed unlikely to me that with the laws already in place, and the power that Aro himself upholded, that vampires would be discovered easily.

"In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known, is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow." he finished.

I held myself a little higher as I looked past him to the people surrounding him, muttering in fear. Then when I looked over at Demetri, who saw me too, I gave him a questioning look, and he merely returned it with a look that told me he didn't know.

"Alice." muttered Edward. Upon hearing footsteps, I turned my head to the left and saw two figures emerging from the forest, towards Aro. I smiled at the familiar sight of Alice and Jasper, as they walked on towards the Volturi.

"What are they doing?" I asked, walking over to Edward. "She's going to show them something."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the dialogue and the stuff you already know, but it had to be done, and I did my best, trying to put my own character into it, instead of just having her stand there, describing everything that was going on. I hope you liked it :D**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	18. The Battle

**Hey readers. **

**Please enjoy the battleeeeee! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Battle**

Aro flew through the air, and landed a few feet away from his coven. Lifting his head, his eyes filled with anger, he stood, with as much air and superiority that he always held. Two men grabbed Alice, trying to hold her back as she struggled against their grip.

"Let her go!" Carlislie shouted, and without warning, he took off towards the cloaked vampires. As he ran, Aro ran out to meet him as he jumped into the air.

Staring in horror as Aro landed, I glanced down at his hand and saw to my disbelief, Carlisle's head, his body laying motionless behind Aro. It all happened so fast that I barely had time to react, but as soon as I felt the anger inside me, I ran as fast as possible, towards the vampires rushing to us, ready for a fight.

If I chose to, I could try to reach out to everyone and force them to stop, but I was itching for a good fight. I could feel my hands clenching and unclenching, waiting to get around someone's neck, and ripping them apart. It was the most instinctual part of me that was eager to be free.

In that instant, an unknown vampire ran towards me, arms out in front of him, ready to attack. I easily slipped between his legs, taking him by surprise, before spinning around and kicking him into the ground. Leaning over him, I placed my heel onto his throat and crouched down, digging my shoe into him. I grasped his face, one hand on either side, and pulled upwards, tearing his head from his body.

It felt good, to kill something, that deserved to die. Standing up again, I turned around and searched for my target. I spotted one, two rather, surrounding, and trying to take on, one of the wolves that remained unknown to me. Smiling, I ran speeding to the wolf, taking down a few people as I went, and tackled the biggest of the two vampires.

Being slightly bigger than me, he had the upper hand. We wrestled in the snow, scratching and kicking, trying to take each other down, and just as he gripped my chin, and started pushing up, I looked into his eyes and mentally made him stop. The vampire froze for a moment, giving me a way out. Standing, I moved behind him and grabbed his chin and the top of his head and twisted. With a satisfying crack his head tore off.

Dropping the head of dark hair, I spun around, just in time to witness Demetri, and Felix tearing Jasper a part. Scowling, I ran towards them and took out Felix, somehow managing to pin him to the ground, but for no more than a few seconds, before he grabbed my waist and turned us around. Pinning me down with one hand on my stomach and the other on my throat, he smirked down at me.

"Well if it isn't the little traitor. I've waited for this." he said, his smirk growing.

"For what?" I managed to say as his grip grew stronger.

"Killing you." When I thought he was going to tear me a part, Felix was lifted from me by Demetri.

"Leave her." he said. Felix growled low, and Demetri did the same, but Felix took one more look at me, before running off.

Glancing at Demetri, I gave him a look that told him there was no time for a reunion, and he nodded, running off again.

I ran off in the opposite direction and fought as best I could. I used my gift on many of my opponents, but then always tore them to pieces. It felt good, killing. I didn't know why, but there was something about destroying things that made me happy. Normally I would never have thought of myself as someone to kill another of my kind, but in this circumstance, I didn't care.

Taking down more Volturi guards and members than I thought possible, as well as helping others, I turned and looked out across the field for someone to assist. Everyone seemed to have their own vampires to attend to, so I let them be, and ran to the nearest enemy.

Flipping my hair out of my face as I stood up from my newest kill, I took a moment to observe the scene around me. It was complete chaos. Vampires were dead, and wolves were dead. The sight made me come down to earth, to realize what was really happening. Slaughter. Over some child.

Frowning in disgust, I slowly turned around, looking at the fights around me, and that was when I saw them. Edward and Demetri, fighting each one trying to destroy the other. I watched, unsure of what to do, then. Demetri seemed to have everything in hand, as he shoved Edward down the sudden crack in the Earth that made the ground tremble.

I wanted to smile, to show that I was glad that Demetri was alive, but Edward...was still my friend, I could not smile over his death. Lifting my feet, I took to running over to my fiancee, who caught my eye and smiled both triumphantly and lovingly, but his smile faltered as he turned to find Edward fly out from the rubble, and attack him.

Suddenly, my feet decided they could not run anymore as my eyes watched in horror as Edward tore Demetri's head from his body. Anger seared through me, as I glared at the bronze haired boy. I felt my body shaking with anger and I screamed. Without knowing it, I had reached out to many of the vampire's minds and forced them to the ground, to stop fighting.

Edward looked over at me, no regrets in his eyes, something I never thought I would see in him. He ran off towards Bella, who was fighting off Aro, and tried to help her. Growling, a deep growl that came from deep within me, I stalked off towards him, determined to have him dead. But before I could reach him, I was tackled to the ground once more, this time face first into the snow, but judging by the strength of my attacker, I knew it was Felix.

"This time, there's no one to save you." his deep voice grumbled as his hands wrapped around my chin and the top of my head, as I had once done to others.

I felt him begin to tug and pull upwards, causing pain in my entire body. I tried and did what I could to stop him, even get into his mind, but my gift was not strong enough if I wasn't looking into his eyes. With one last laugh from Felix, and a partial scream of pain from me, I was suddenly, nothing.

* * *

**Okay, if this was in any way confusing, PM me, or leave a question in the review box and I will answer you as best I can through A/N on the next chapter.**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	19. All's Well That Ends Well

**Hey readers. **

**Ta da! See, I love you guys so much that I wrote up a new chapter! Here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: All's Well That Ends Well**

I looked up at Edward when he had finished explaining to me, everything that Alice was seeing. When I had asked him about what Alice saw of me, he told me everything, and the end made me freeze as though the muscles in my body could no longer move. I stared across the field at the other vampires, unaware of what was happening. They all looked at Aro expectantly, waiting for something to happen.

Glancing up and over at Demetri, I saw him staring at me, confusion written all over his face, like he had been watching me talk to Edward. I wouldn't have been surprised if he had, but, I hoped that he hadn't.

"Now you know, that's your future. Unless you decided on another course." Alice said, her voice soft, yet slightly angered.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a great threat." Caius said, stepping in closer to Aro, who still looked shocked.

"But what if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward said.

"Could we leave in peace?"

"Of course. But that cannot be known."

"Actually it can." Edward replied with a smile.

Everyone, including myself turned at the sound of footsteps approaching. I followed Alice's gaze and found two figures walking up behind us. The two were clearly vampires, or at least one was, judging by the scent, but the other, the male, smelled odd. Yet it was familiar at the same time.

The male smelled like Renesmee, or at least there was a familiar scent about him that reminded me of the child. The two walked over to Alice and stopped a little ways behind her.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil." she explained.

"We have enough witnesses."

"Let him speak, brother." Aro said intereferring with what Caius had said. The male stepped forward, and I did too , ever so slightly to hear what he had to say.

"I am half human, half vampire. Like the child. A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen, raised me as her own. I made her immortal." he explained.

"How old are you?" Bella said, interupting as she stepped forward. I glanced at her, and then up at Renesmee who looked just as curious as the rest of us.

The male turned and looked over at us, and said, "I am a hundred and fifty years."

"At what age did you reach maturiity?" Aro questioned.

"I became full grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then." he said.

I tilted my head slightly, and smiled, happy for Renesmee's sake that she would not die in a mere few years.

"And your diet?" "Blood, human food. I can survive on either." the man said, nodding his head.

"These children are much like us." Marcus commented.

"Regardless, the Cullens have been consorting with werewolves." Caius remarked, his facial expression turning aggitated.

Once more I rolled my eyes at how ridiculous he was being about all of this. It seemed like he was just making excuses to start a fight. Aro placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook his head.

"Dear ones, there is no danger here. We will not fight today." he said, his feather soft voice still heard across the field. The Volturi began to turn away, and some left instantly.

But before Aro and a few of his followers left, he turned to us, and looked directly at me.

"However, I would like the traitor to come along with us."

"She's not a traitor." Carlisle said, staring back at him.

"You know the rules Carlisle, do not interfere." Aro responded, his voice soft, yet commanding.

I looked over at everyone who surrounded me, and no one took to trying to make me stay, so giving everyone a brief smile, I began to walk forwards. I heard them mutter behind me, but I ignored them. None of them seemed to know why I was being called traitor, aside from Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

As I drew nearer to Aro and what was left of his coven, including Felix, Demetri and Marcus, Felix walked out to meet me and took me by the arm, ensuring that as we made our journey to Volterra, I wouldn't get away.

Before we took off, I turned around slightly and waved to all my friends. Old and new. I even smiled at Bella, and she smiled back, apology in her eyes for what had happened. After seeing that they all waved back, I faced forward again and we finally took off to Italy.

* * *

**OKaaayyyy! So from the next chapter on, it will follow more of just Demetri and Scarlett, because after all that's what this story is all about, rigghhhtt? :)'**

**Alsoooo if I work really hard, I can get the next chapter up today :D Maybe the next one after that, and so on :P I'm really getting excited! I hope you are too :D**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	20. After 400 Years, Still Not Married

**Hey readers. **

**Ta da! See, I love you guys so much that I wrote up a new chapter! Here it is! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19: After 400 Years, We Still Aren't Married**

When we arrived in Volterra a few days later, everyone had gone back to doing what they normally did. Well, most of them. The very day we arrived, Aro had pulled Demetri aside in the "Throne" room, telling him something that even I could not hear. Felix was still gripping my arm tightly, awaiting commands from either Aro, Marcus or Caius, who were sitting in their usual seats.

"Felix, release her." Aro said, as Demetri walked down the steps towards me. Felix released my arm and moved away, over to where Jane, and Alec were waiting, watching.

I stood where I was, not really daring to move, because I knew that if I did, I wouldn't make it very far. He walked right up to me, staring at me, and it was then that I knew what it was he was told to do.

Demetri circled me, red eyes watching me like a hawk hunting it's prey. I wasn't afraid, not of him, but of the other vampires watching us. Aro, Marcus, Caius, Jane, Alec and Felix stood by watching and waiting.

"Just get it over with." I whispered, even though I knew very well that the others could hear me anyways.

Demetri continued to circle me, and I continued to wait, however rather impatiently.

"Get on with it." growled Felix. "Or I'll take care of her myself."

"Felix." Aro said clicking his tongue.

"Let Demetri take care of this." he said calmly.

Demetri stopped in front of me and I looked up into his red eyes, seeing nothing but pain and suffering. I knew he didn't want to do this, but he didn't have a choice.

I took his hand in mine and looked him square in the eyes.

"Demetri..." I said slowly.

"Kill me."

A frown came broke across his face as he shook his head. I heard Aro sigh in frustration, and as I glanced over in his direction, he looked rather angry and impatient.

"Demetri-"

"No. Scarlett, I won't. I can't." he said interrupting me.

Placing a hand on his cheek I looked back and up at his face, finding it expressionless again. Leaning up on my tiptoes, I lightly kissed him, before looking directly into his eyes this time and tapping into his mind.

"Demetri, kill me." I said firmly, ordering him.

Closing my eyes, I expected him to instantly do as I asked, but instead, I felt a hand on my back and when I opened my eyes, I saw that we were now moving down the halls of the palace like home.

"Demetri-"

"Not now, just run!" he demanded, taking my hand and running even faster.

Behind us, I heard the sound of people approaching, causing me to run as fast as was possible for me.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we finally left the palace, and stepped out into the sunlight.

Ignoring the looks of the people that we passed, we continued running as fast and far as we could. We ran as far as Florence, but according to Demetri, they were still after us. Felix, Jane and Alec, according to his tracking senses.

When we came to the Arno River, Demetri, without warning, lifted me and through me over, before diving in after me.

"What the hell?" I asked, grabbing a hold of him, to help keep me afloat.

"They won't catch our scent in the water." he stated, shaking his head as he pulled me along behind him, until we were beneath the bridge.

"How did you do that?" I asked as he peered around the edge, to see if they were still following us.

"Do what?" he asked, turning his head to look at me briefly.

"Resist."

"I don't really know. I suppose you could say the part of me that didn't want to kill you was stronger than what you wanted me to do." he said, smiling as he turned around completely and grabbed me, pulling me to him.

"It's all clear." he said pulling me into a kiss.

Smiling, I grabbed the back of his neck and returned his kiss with an equally passionate one.

"You know," he said, pulling back. "We still have to be married."

* * *

**Wooo! New chapter, and most likely another after:D **

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


	21. Epilogue: Together Forever

**Hey readers. **

**So this is the end...of Scarlett's story. I really hope you enjoyed it! And I thank you a thousand times over for reading! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Epilogue: Together Forever**

"I, Demetri Lancer, take you Scarlett Moore to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep."

Demetri took the diamond studded ring from the red velvet pillow, and placed it on my finger. Smiling up at him, I spoke my own vows, written exactly the same as his, as was tradition in this area.

"I, Scarlett Moore, take you Demetri Lancer, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever I will trust you and honor you I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully Through the best and the worst, Through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold So I give you my life to keep."

Taking the gold band from the same pillow, Demetri held out his hand, and I slid the ring onto his finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. Sir, you may kiss your bride."

Grabbing both of my hands, Demetri leaned down, as I leaned up slightly, and he kissed my lips, softly at first, then more passionate. There was no one else there to see us, besides the man who wed us, and we were not embarassed to kiss each other as we did.

Finally, it seemed, after 400 years, everything seemed perfect. Though I couldn't have children, something I had always dreamed of having, at least I could have the love of my life. That was all that mattered to me then. Demetri was everything to me, and now that we were married, finally after 400 years, my life felt complete.

As we left the Church, my dress blowing around me slightly as a breeze blew by, Demetri led me down the street to our new home in London. Well, new to him. Old to me. Though it costed us a fortune, and many repairs, my old home was still standing, and was surprisingly for sale after being used for tours and such. Demetri had somehow come up with the money after a few years, and managed to buy it as a surprise for me.

Once repaired and slightly re-built, we moved in and that was the day that everything had fallen into place, and felt right.  
Walking around the back of the house, we walked over to the fountain, where we had first met hundreds of years back, and sat at the edge of the pool.

"After all these years, it feels strange to think that this was where we met, and I was so clueless as to what my life was going to turn out to be." I said, trailing my fingers through the water.

"To be honest, I was thinking of killing you that night, but...something stopped me, as I told you before. And I'm more than happy that I didn't kill you." he said, playing with my hair.

Turning my head, I looked up at him, and smiled while shaking my head. "I'm glad too, I didn't really imagine dying by a vampire at eighteen." I replied laughing softly.

Demetri smiled, and laughed along too.

"Do you think they'll ever find us?" I asked, my smile fading slightly at the thought of the other Volturi.

Now that we were both technically traitors, there was always a possibility that they would show up one day, and kill us without warning.

"Maybe one day...but they don't have me as a tracker anymore, so the likely hood of them finding us is slim."

"Unless they find another tracker, just as good, or better than you." I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck as I pulled myself up to him.

"That, darling, is very unlikely." he said with a smirk. Laughing loudly, I tossed my head back and took in the warmth of the sun, and for once actually enjoyed being outside.

It was nice, not having to worry about people seeing us for what we really are, we didn't have to hide inside all the time. For the most part, Demetri and I would spend time outside in the backyard when it was sunny, and those were some of the best spent days of our forever together.

Everyday was a well spent day, as long as I was with Demetri, even if we fought, those days would be easily forgotten and we'd move on with our lives together. It was expected that we would fight, over the stupidest of things, even when we hunted.

But, to me as long as I could spend the rest of my immortal life with him, I would be happy. And I was happy, we were happy. We would always be happy until the ends of forever.

* * *

**Now, I just made up a last name for Demetri, because...well I don't know his real last name, soooo :P There you have it!**

**Now I know this is the end, and I am sorry! But I will have other stories coming up soon! I swear :) I might write a BBC Sherlock story (Sherlock/OC/Moriarty), a Merlin one (Mordred/OC)(Still debating), a Star Trek: Into Darkness one (John Harrison/OC)(possibly, I have this idea in my head, but I don't know yet), Definitly a Thor: The Dark World one because I have plans for Elena and Loki *Grins evilly* umm...what else...OOHH! Maybe a Harry Potter one (Draco/OC) that I've been putting off for soooo long :P haha. **

**Anyways, so you see, this is not the last of my fanfics, though it does sadden me to finish this...I love this love story between Scar and Deme...I don't know why...Anyhow, I would like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing and expressing your feelings towards this story :)**

**I'd like to thank wandertogondor for giving me tips and ideas and just generally listening to me ramble on :P**

**-THL10**

**Please leave your thoughts in the review box, thanks :D**


End file.
